


В честной игре войны

by fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe), Kollega



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe — Canon Divergence, Cardassian Anatomy, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, James Bond References, John Le Carre References, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance, Section 31 (Star Trek), Semi-Public Sex, Seventeen Moments of Spring References, Some Humor, Spies & Secret Agents, Xeno, Xenophilia, spy comedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: АУ, где доктора Джулиана Башира, по совместительству свежеиспеченного агента Секции 31, отправляют со сложным заданием на Терок Нор, кардассианскую станцию. Он должен или выплыть, или утонуть, но помощь приходит из самых неожиданных рук.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	В честной игре войны

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natalia1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia1/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Главный антагонист](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917160) by [Archie_Wynne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne), [fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020). 



> Если вам кажется, что вы нашли цитату из знакомого вам канона, скорее всего, вам не кажется. В фике использованы цитаты из книг Иена Флеминга, Джона Ле Карре, фильмов и сериалов «Семнадцать мгновений весны», «Подвиг разведчика», «Щит и меч», «Ошибка резидента» и других.
> 
> Название взято из строчки стихотворения Редьярда Киплинга «Марш шпионов»:
> 
> Not where the wounded are,  
> Not where the nations die,  
> Killed in the cleanly game of war —  
> That is no place for a spy!

— У нас есть связной, он будет ждать вас на станции.

— Как мне его узнать?

— Это женщина. Зовут её Татьяна, и у нее под мышкой будет каравай.

Иногда Джулиан не мог понять, шутит его шеф или говорит всерьез. Но Слоан рассмеялся — как обычно, почти не разжимая губ, — и добавил:

— Ее зовут Кира, и, конечно, не будет никакого каравая. Она не знает о своей роли, заурядный участник Кон Ма. Считает, что мы помогаем Баджору избавиться от оккупантов, но не слишком высокого мнения о Федерации. Это и помогло вовлечь ее в наше дело.

— Как всегда, — сказал Джулиан.

Слоан одарил его очередной многозначительной улыбкой и сложил ладони «домиком», соединив кончики пальцев.

— Это задание — ваш звездный час, агент Аугменти, — произнес он медленно, как будто цедил через фильтр густой словесный субстрат. — В ваших руках и успех, и провал. И дальнейшее будущее… как гражданина Федерации. Как человека. Вы это осознаете?

Джулиан всем своим усовершенствованным разумом понимал, что Слоан имеет в виду. Что здесь у него нет будущего нигде, кроме Секции. Он сам по себе, как живое разумное существо, несет опасность, угрозу всей Федерации. Рушит устои. Спасибо заботливым родителям. Он старательно улыбнулся, кивнул и сказал:

— Отлично осознаю, сэр.

— Тогда дерзайте, агент, — отозвался Слоан. Его прозрачные глаза смотрели сквозь Джулиана, на стенку за его спиной. Хотелось обернуться и проверить, что там, но, конечно, не стоило. Ничего на той стенке не было, кроме безвкусной картины с изображением голой денобуланки с собакой. Странный выбор для начальника агентурной сети. — Вы приписаны к федеральной дипломатический миссии на Терок Нор, шаттл на корабль «Эксельсиор» отправляется в 14:00. Успеете собраться за полтора часа?

Конечно не успею, хотел ответить Джулиан, но промолчал.

— Кроме того, не забывайте наших конкурентов, — сообщил Слоан. — Именно секретные службы являются единственным реальным критерием политического здоровья расы, единственным реальным выражением ее подсознания. Вы знаете, как работает Обсидиановый орден?

— Я ознакомился с материалами, которые мне предоставили, сэр.

Это было лучшее, что мог ответить Джулиан. Чем больше он знал, тем сильнее ощущал собственную беспомощность. Пан или пропал, ставка на номер, вероятность успеха равняется 0,027. Довольно много, но все равно недостаточно. Федерация вела переговоры с Кардассией насчет условий их отступления с Баджора. Дипломатическое присутствие, представительство, шаг влево, вправо, мелочи, позволяющие оставить поле за собой. Сложная игра, уравнение со многими переменными, но математика, в отличие от дипломатии, не включала в себя человеческий — и не только — фактор.

— Великолепно. У меня в отношении вас прекрасное предчувствие, — сказал Слоан. — Знаете, именно в ваши годы я сделал так, чтобы человеческий корабль Федерации пришел на помощь клингонам при нападении ромулан. Уверен, вы будете способны даже на большее.

Джулиан понятия не имел, что ответить на эту тираду. Он просто кивнул.

— И не надейтесь на полномочия, агент Башир, — добавил, уже откровенно издеваясь, Слоан. — Вы будете самым неприметным младшим лейтенантом, самым безответным федеральным стажером на кардассианской станции. Выкручивайтесь как хотите. В конце концов, интеллекта и способностей у вас хватит, я не сомневаюсь ни на секунду!

Уже в шаттле Джулиан понял, что забыл спросить о самом важном: собственно о задании. Чего именно ему нужно добиться на Терок Нор? Дипломатическую миссию возглавлял коммандер Сиско, меньше всего похожий на дипломата, но для переговоров с кардассианцами он подходил отлично; от Кардассианского союза выступал префект Дукат, его адъютант — некто Дамар… может, именно он представляет Обсидиановый орден? Очень удобно приставить к руководителю агента, сам Джулиан бы поступил именно так.

Прочитанные досье, слово за словом, голограмма за голограммой мелькали на обратной стороне век. Слоан хочет, чтобы он сам понял суть задания. Бросил новичка в воду, пускай плывет или тонет.

Джулиан решил, что тонуть не в его интересах.

***

Кира Нерис (Нерис — имя, Кира — фамилия, не перепутать!) оказалась весьма примечательной женщиной в непримечательной одежде, которая с головой выдавала в ней чужеродный элемент. Оденься она чуть более откровенно — ну хотя бы как дабо-девушки, — и на нее бы в баре Кварка никто даже не взглянул. В смысле, с подозрением. Сама Кира могла бы даже понравиться Джулиану, если бы не была такой пугающей. С первого взгляда в ней угадывалась социопатия, вероятно, приобретенная, и запущенный ПТСР, а при движении — недавно полученная контузия.

— Дабо! — закричали кардассианцы, окружавшие игровой стол, и Кира нервно дрогнула веками.

— Мне говорили, что федералы прислали нам врача — и агента. Никто не сказал, что этому агенту лет пятнадцать, — пробормотала она. Если бы не улучшенный слух, Джулиан не услышал бы ее из-за шума, поэтому сделал удивленное лицо.

— Что?

— Хорошо, что теперь у нас есть врач! — рявкнула Кира, перекрикивая кардассианский гомон. — Я бы хотела пройти обследование. Меня беспокоят… э-э-э… тревожные мысли.

Это был пароль. Джулиан подавил желание достать трикодер, потому что тревожное расстройство у Киры тоже было. Нервный тик, едва заметный. Как много может уловить тренированный человеческий глаз! Джулиан чувствовал, что за полминуты узнал эту женщину вдоль и поперек, что каждого в этом баре может узнать за несколько минут общения.

— Тогда попрошу вас ответить на несколько вопросов, — сообщил он отзыв. — Начнем с простых ассоциаций. Я говорю — день, а вы…

— Прошел зря, — отчетливо сказала Кира. Она щелкнула пальцами, подзывая шустрого ференги, и заказала бутылку спрингвайна. — Не знаю, зачем вы здесь, доктор. Не вижу, чем бы вы вместе с вашей драгоценной Федерацией могли нам помочь. Если не выдаете себя за кого-то другого. Может, вас убить?

Джулиан вытаращил глаза, и она расхохоталась, взмахнув красивыми, темно-рыжими волосами.

— Способность к выживанию, любил повторять один мой друг, есть не что иное, как способность к безграничной подозрительности, — с любезностью пояснила Кира и машинально потерла плечо. Движения выдавали не только контузию, но и несколько серьезных ранений, а еще долгие, изнурительные тренировки.

— Вы занимаетесь спортом? — спросил Джулиан.

Кира вдруг расплылась в улыбке.

— Да, приходилось. Бегала.

— На какие дистанции?

— На длинные, — ответила она, продолжая усмехаться. — Пока не поймают.

Ференги принес выпивку, и Кира замолчала, подхватив бокал. Джулиан взял свой синтэль, покачал кружкой, глядя, как медленно колыхается в ней жидкость, почти доставая до краев.

— Мне нравится здесь, на станции. Романтика фронтира, приключения, новые, неизведанные возможности, — сказал он.

По лицу Киры пробежала тень.

— Рабский труд, нищета, угнетение, геноцид, — любезно продолжила она. — Это вам тоже нравится, доктор?

Она быстро допила спрингвайн и гибким движением поднялась на ноги, возвышаясь над ним всем своим великолепным ростом. Джулиан представил, как эффектно бы выглядела Кира в обтягивающем комбинезоне, лучше всего — красном, и не сумел сдержать улыбку.

— Знаете что, доктор? — сказала она тихим, злым голосом. Улыбка явно добавила масла в огонь. — Мы поможем вам, как и договаривались, только сделайте, что от вас требуется.

Знать бы еще, что именно требуется. Джулиан виновато пожал плечами, но Кира тут же продолжила:

— Кардассианцы и без того слишком здесь задержались. Вы обещали, помните?

И пошагала прочь, покачивая бедрами; кардассианские офицеры оборачивались ей вслед. Джулиан со вздохом поднес к губам кружку с синтэлем, как вдруг элементы мозаики сложились в четкую, идеально логичную картину.

Кружка со стуком опустилась на стол. Джулиан рассеянно сунул официанту пластинку латины за себя и спрингвайн Киры и вскочил. Краем глаза он успел заметить кардассианца в штатском, щеголевато и ярко одетого; тот улыбнулся и отсалютовал ему бокалом. Странно, но с этим можно разобраться потом. Теперь Джулиан точно знал, что должен сделать, зачем и как. Голова кружилась от осознания собственного могущества. Он мог сейчас совершить что угодно — выполнить задание, решить проблемы Киры, исцелить всю баджорскую нацию!

Он направился к дабо-столу. В первую очередь нужно выиграть в этой незатейливой игре побольше денег, а во вторую…

Присмотревшись, Джулиан выбрал из кардассианцев, окружавших стол, самого крупного и задиристого на вид. Он обязательно среагирует на попытку его задеть, а именно это и было нужно Джулиану. Затеять драку.

***

Префект Дукат оказался чересчур похож на собственную голограмму из досье. Такая же крокодилья ухмылка, длинные конечности, обволакивающая любезность. Настоящему разведчику нельзя поддаваться на подобные примитивные уловки. Джулиан с интересом следил, как префект жестикулирует — руки двигались почти отдельно от тела, это завораживало.

— Все боятся получить взбучку от Дуката! А я хоть раз в жизни кому-нибудь давал взбучку, а? Я добрый кардассианец, про которого распускают слухи. Ваш коммандер Сиско злей меня в тысячу раз. Просто он научился в своей Федерации улыбаться и говорить по-баджорски.

Голос префекта завораживал не меньше. В основном, кажется, самого Дуката. Он вещал, не смолкая, уже пятнадцать минут.

— Мне ведь придется экстрадировать вас со станции, доктор Башир, после того дебоша, что вы здесь устроили, — пошевелив пальцами, сообщил Дукат и наклонил голову набок. — Вы ведь понимаете, в какую ситуацию поставили и меня, и ваше собственное начальство. Я оказался достаточно любезен, чтобы не сразу выдать вас руководителю вашей миссии, коммандеру Сиско — кажется, он весьма суров и остался очень недоволен разгромом, который вы учинили в баре Кварка. Кардассия заботится обо всех жителях станции в равной мере…

— Если они могут платить налоги, — перебил его Джулиан. Он откинулся на спинку кресла и закинул ногу на ногу, повторяя позу Дуката, но тот немедленно вскочил и подошел ближе, присел на край стола.

— Конечно, это же, как сказали бы ваши друзья вулканцы, абсолютно логично, — легко согласился он. — Кроме того, Кварк обвинил вас не только в разгроме бара, но и в жульничестве. Сколько вы выиграли у него в дабо? Перед тем, как закатить этот безобразный скандал.

— Семь слитков латины, десять брусков и три полоски, — с готовностью отозвался Джулиан.

Дукат рассмеялся и хлопнул пару раз в ладоши.

— Прекрасная месть за всю латину, которую славные кардассианские офицеры проиграли в баре у этого пройдохи, — сказал он. Носок его сапога уперся в ботинок Джулиана, пришлось отодвинуть ногу, и тогда Дукат наклонился ниже, разглядывая Джулиана слишком уж пристально.

А ведь он о чем-то догадывается. Отлично, тем лучше.

— Но, мне кажется, мы с вами можем решить эту проблему. Вас вовсе не обязательно так грубо выпроваживать, особенно если вы пойдете мне навстречу в кое-каких мелких просьбах, — сказал с улыбкой Дукат, наклоняясь так, что его чешуйчатый нос едва не ткнулся Джулиану в лицо. Это напоминало откровенную, беззастенчивую вербовку — забавно будет посмотреть, как отреагирует Дукат на то, что собирается заявить ему Джулиан.

— Мы можем обойтись без лишних разговоров? Я бы хотел…

— Как — никаких разговоров? — наигранно удивился Дукат. — Никаких пересуд? Вот в чем проблема современного мира. Люди разучились вести допрос с пристрастием. Это утраченное искусство. Вот мы с вами, например. Если мне захочется выяснить подробности…

— Я хочу попросить Кардассию о политическом убежище, — сказал Джулиан, и тогда рот Дуката округлился, словно тот попытался произнести звук «О» и не смог.

Впрочем, Дукат тут же обрел над собой контроль и выпрямился, сложив руки на коленях.

— И почему же Кардассия обязана вам его предоставить? — другим, гораздо более холодным тоном отозвался он. — Особенно после того, как вы избили десятерых глиннов и одного гала… последний подал на вас жалобу, так что, если я соглашусь принять вас, придется решать дело в суде. И вы проиграете, конечно же, потому что кардассианская система правосудия самая логичная и справедливая во всем квадранте, а вы без всякого сомнения виновны.

Мимо овального иллюминатора за его спиной медленно проплыл золотистый и толстенький, как породистый ретривер, крейсер класса «Галор». Джулиан проводил корабль взглядом, потом обернулся к Дукату.

— Потому что я — аугмент. Генетически улучшенный человек, который может пригодиться Кардассии, — сказал он.

На этот раз Дукат не выказал удивления, даже не повел надглазным гребнем, но его глаза жадно блеснули. Попался.

— Но что же вам мешает жить, как жили, на своей родине? — Дукат встал и вернулся за стол, подобрав брошенный падд. — Почему Кардассия?

Джулиан отчетливо видел, как в его змеиной голове щелкают и вертятся колесики, пытаясь просчитать выгоды и недостатки от привлеченного на свою сторону аугмента, подозрения, не врет ли ему Джулиан, опасения, что врет, риск не поверить правде и проиграть. Как много всего можно заметить по мельчайшему движению лицевых мышц!

— Такие как я под запретом в Федерации, — кротко отозвался Джулиан. — Мне нет места на Земле, и если меня вычислят, то запрут в тюрьму навсегда, без права когда-нибудь освободиться.

Дукату было явно не жаль какого-то юного земного врача. Он считал федеральные тюрьмы чем-то вроде курорта, если судить по тому, как презрительно дернулся уголок его рта. Но ответил Дукат с почти натуральным сочувствием:

— Как печально это слышать. В вашем гнезде гуманизма и процветания — и такая нелепая, бессмысленная жестокость? Почему ваши генетические исправления хуже, чем лечение врожденных заболеваний, например? Федерация так лицемерна… и так нестабильна, если подумать. Вас бы могли использовать ради блага общества, но не станут. Впрочем, ничего удивительного. Никогда еще мир не знал такого парадоксального в своей противоречивости блока, каким является коалиция ваших планет, и ваш случай это доказывает в полной мере. — Дукат широко улыбнулся, опираясь локтями о темный пластик стола. — Кстати, почему я должен вам верить? Что вы аугмент. На вид вы кажетесь обычным терранцем, разве что очень везучим.

Джулиан был голов к этому вопросу с самого начала, но сделал вид, что растерялся. Дукат улыбнулся шире.

— Я знал, на какие числа ставить, поэтому и выиграл. Мой улучшенный мозг легко просчитал вероятности, — сказал Джулиан, любезно улыбнувшись префекту в ответ.

— Это легко объясняется везением, — с той же крокодильей предупредительностью отозвался Дукат. — Терранцы так непоследовательны! Если бы вы были кардассианцем — другое дело, но я склонен отмести этот аргумент. Чем еще можете доказать ваши слова?

— Мои улучшенные рефлексы позволили мне победить одиннадцать хорошо подготовленных кардассианских офицеров, — сказал Джулиан. — Моя меткость гораздо выше, чем у среднего землянина, а мышцы гораздо лучше воспринимают тренировки. Улучшена связь «глаз — рука»…

Дукат снова встал, беспокойно шевельнув пальцами. Физиологию кардассианцев Джулиан знал не так хорошо, как хотел бы, и не мог определить, что именно беспокоит префекта, если не считать…

…если не считать паранойи.

— Может, вы всего лишь отлично подготовленный агент вашей звезднофлотской разведки, подосланный мне в качестве приманки, — сказал он, остановившись прямо у кресла, в котором сидел Джулиан. Пришлось задрать голову, чтобы отвечать Дукату, глядя в лицо, а не в ширинку. На Кардассии это наверняка тоже считается невежливым.

— Слух у меня тоже модифицирован, и я могу со всей уверенностью сказать, что ваш кабинет прослушивается, — торжественно заявил Джулиан.

Дукат устало вздохнул.

— Конечно, прослушивается, — ответил он и поднял руку: — Вот здесь — Обсидиановый орден. Это — военная разведка, там, в узоре на потолке. В столе — клингонский передатчик. В моем падде недавно обнаружили вирус, который передавал информацию на Ференгинар, в частные руки, видимо, кто-то пытался играть на бирже… вы что же, считаете, что кабинет такого руководителя, как я, может остаться без прослушивания? Да вы наивнее пятилетнего кардассианского ребенка.

— В вашем столе два передатчика, — сказал Джулиан.

— Второй вы поставили позавчера, когда прибыли на Терок Нор?

— Вы можете проверить, это не «жучок» Звездного флота. Наши гудят иначе, немного в другой тональности. — Джулиан указал на место соединения ножки стола с декоративной панелью. — Здесь.

Дукат с подозрением покосился на него, потом сел на пол, скрестив ноги, и заглянул под стол.

— Хм, — произнес он через минуту. — Действительно.

— Видите, префект? Я был прав, — заявил Джулиан. — Ну как, вам достаточно доказательств? Я могу быть полезен Кардассианскому союзу?

Дукат вынырнул из-под стола. Его аккуратная, волосок к волоску, прическа слегка растрепалась; он улыбался, как будто ему предложили съесть что-то вкусное, но он подозревал, что в соблазнительном лакомстве — яд.

— Не зарывайтесь, доктор Башир! Не зарывайтесь. Я всё-таки старше вас — и по званию, и по возрасту, — сказал Дукат обманчиво мягким тоном. В ответ Джулиан обезоруживающе улыбнулся.

— Конечно… префект.

— Вот и замечательно.

Дукат выпрямился, взгромоздился на край стола и вытянул вперед длинные ноги. На этот раз он уже не пытался коснуться ботинок Джулиана, но тот на всякий случай поджал ноги под кресло.

— До поры до времени, доктор, мне нужно подумать над вашим заманчивым предложением, — сказал Дукат и переплел пальцы, почти как Слоан в том разговоре. Сердце у Джулиана екнуло. — Для начала я хотел бы удостовериться в вашей преданности Кардассии, доказанной делом.

Это Джулиан тоже предвидел. Нужно было отреагировать правильно, то есть именно так, как от него ожидают.

— Не уверен, что смогу шпионить за своими бывшими соотечественниками, префект, — ответил он с сожалением.

Дукат улыбнулся шире, кивнул.

— Я и не предполагал подобного, доктор, и не стану требовать ни в коем случае. Это унизительно, не так ли? Просто… ждите момента, в который вы можете понадобиться мне. Тогда я вас вызову, и мы поговорим о вашей просьбе — и о моих условиях.

Джулиан встал. Кресло было чудовищно неудобным, спина затекла почти до боли.

— Конечно, префект. Я могу идти?

Дукат кокетливо улыбнулся.

— Разумеется, доктор, вы свободны. И будьте осторожны. Не попадитесь агентам Обсидианового ордена! Они не будут столь же доверчивы, как я. Ваше начальство, впрочем, тоже.

Он рассмеялся, и его сухой змеиный хохот катился за Джулианом вплоть до самого лифта. Как объясняться с Сиско по поводу драки, Джулиан пока придумать не успел.

***

Коммандер Сиско остался очень недоволен. Он даже кричал — как сержант, готовивший их к полевым условиям, почти не выбирая выражений. Джулиан не ожидал такой серьезной взбучки и даже напрягся было, но Сиско, перестав, наконец, орать, поинтересовался совершенно спокойным и светским тоном, как это Джулиану удалось уложить больше десятка здоровенных кардассианцев и отделаться только выбитым мизинцем. Соврав насчет древних боевых искусств, передававшихся в его семье многие поколения, Джулиан сбежал из его каюты и теперь брел по Променаду, впитывая звуки, запахи и прекрасные виды, открывавшиеся из высоких, в несколько человеческих ростов иллюминаторов. К несчастью, ни звуки, ни запахи не могли похвастаться той же красотой — в основном здесь пахло немытыми баджорскими телами, а еще кардассианской кухней, сладковато-мыльно-тошнотворной. Стоны, вопли и болтовня отдавались в гулких переборках. Наверное, именно так кричали звери в доисторических зоопарках.

Джулиан шагал по Променаду и думал. Он не был полностью уверен, что поступил правильно, но, с другой стороны, его подстегнутая интеллектом интуиция — синтез, на самом деле, — приказала поступить именно так. Дукат теперь как минимум заинтересуется, а значит, должен подослать к Джулиану кого-то из своих людей, вероятнее всего адъютанта.

Как начинающий, но перспективный разведчик, Джулиан решил, что должен оставаться начеку. Враг мог нанести неожиданный и подлый удар в любую секунду…

Хлоп!

Рука сама сделала движение вперед и сжала крохотный горшочек с незнакомым растением. Оно как будто с неба свалилось… а, нет, не с неба.

По лестнице, ведущей с галереи вниз, бежал кардассианец, уже знакомый Джулиану. Откуда? А! Вчера именно он салютовал ему бокалом, тогда на нем был темно-красный костюм с высоким воротником, но сегодня знакомый незнакомец был одет еще более ярко — в изумрудный с темными полосками топ, открывавший шейные гребни, бутылочного стекла брюки и такого же цвета мягкие сапожки. На фоне серой формы кардассианских военных он казался настоящим денди. Как будто бросал вызов приглушенным, скромным цветам — и всей станции заодно.

На бегу кардассианец улыбался и прижимал ладонь к груди.

— Вы спасли ее! Спасли! Благодарю вас, мой друг… нет, обычной благодарности будет слишком мало…

— Не стоит, — ответил Джулиан, чувствуя неожиданно сильную неловкость. Как бы не покраснеть. Он протянул растение кардассианцу, который как раз спустился, тот подхватил горшочек тремя пальцами и наклонился, разглядывая тонкие листья.

— Мне ее только привезли, — с невероятной нежностью произнес кардассианец, улыбаясь растению. — Они не растут за пределами Кардассии… разве что на Ромуле, но и там не сами по себе.

— Как он называется? — заинтригованный, спросил Джулиан.

— Она. Эдоссианская орхидея, — тут же ответил кардассианец. — Вы видели когда-нибудь сады Тарлака?

— Нет, впервые слышу об этих садах.

— О, вам обязательно стоит их посетить. Они великолепны, и эдоссианские орхидеи — жемчужина их цветочной коллекции.

Неловкость постепенно таяла, то ли под уверенным напором любителя орхидей, то ли от зарождавшегося любопытства. Джулиан пытался понять по мимике и жестам, чего именно хочет от него внезапный собеседник, и не мог.

Он неуверенно моргнул, и тогда кардассианец спросил:

— А вы, должно быть, из федеральной делегации?

Ну да, сложно предположить другое. Джулиан все-таки был в форме. Он кивнул, напряженно просчитывая, как бы выпутаться из ситуации. Отступить, не внушая особенных подозрений.

— Как интересно! — воскликнул кардассианец. — А я Гарак. У меня ателье здесь, на Променаде. Вы, должно быть, видели вывеску.

Он повел свободной рукой в сторону, прижимая горшочек к груди.

— Доктор Башир. Джулиан Башир, — ответил Джулиан. — Приятно познакомиться, мистер Гарак.

Тот расплылся в кокетливой улыбке и без всяких церемоний положил не занятую горшком руку ему на плечо. Пальцы сжались неожиданно крепко. Джулиан не знал, как на это реагировать, и застыл, хотя немедленно попытался придать лицу светскую небрежность. Какой позор! Он ведет себя, как подросток.

— Прошу вас, доктор, называйте меня просто Гарак. Простой, обычный Гарак. — Кардассианский портной наклонил голову, сияя улыбкой, его рука все так же лежала у Джулиана на плече, не собираясь никуда деваться.

— Хорошо, ми… Гарак.

— Вот и замечательно! А теперь, — Гарак мягко потрепал Джулиана по плечу, — мне не остается ничего другого, как отплатить вам за спасение моей орхидеи…

— О, не стоит, я просто случайно поймал ее, только и всего, — забормотал Джулиан.

— Нет-нет-нет, и слышать не хочу отказа! Давайте я угощу вас обедом. Не знаю, по вкусу ли вам придутся блюда кардассианской кухни, но уверен, сок рокассы просто обязан вам понравиться…

Гарак вежливо, но неумолимо тащил Джулиана в сторону реплимата. Пришлось сдаться ему на милость: вырываться и убегать было бы сейчас попросту невежливо. Кроме того, у Джулиана зародилось смутное, но все более уверенное подозрение: Гарак, быть может, интересуется им не просто так. Кто знает, вдруг его подослал Дукат? Нужно было выяснить все в подробностях, и Джулиан, как настоящий матерый разведчик, с головой нырнул в гущу событий.

Гарак выбрал столик у стены; цветы с длинными листьями, стоявшие в крохотной вазочке посредине, лезли в лицо, и Джулиан несколько раз без особого успеха отмахнулся от них. Гарак осторожно сдвинул букет в сторону и поставил на его место горшочек с орхидеей.

— Прекрасна, не правда ли? — с гордостью, как будто сам вырастил ее, произнес Гарак. — Не знаю, что бы я сделал, потеряй ее по такой глупости. Как замечательно, что у вас такая великолепная реакция. Вы ведь смотрели в другую сторону…

Джулиан нервно сжал в руке кружку с хваленым соком. Он и правда был неплох.

— Хорошее боковое зрение. Не стоит переоценивать мои таланты, мистер…

Гарак наклонился к нему, улыбаясь так ласково, будто Джулиан и сам внезапно превратился в эдоссианскую орхидею и расцвел у него на глазах. Щеки обдало жаром.

— Просто Гарак, прошу вас.

— Да-да, конечно. Гарак, — повторил Джулиан, старательно не отводя взгляд.

Гарак одобрительно закивал.

— Кажется, я видел вас вчера в баре Кварка, — сказал он. Ну вот, наконец-то ближе к делу. Джулиан выпрямился и взглянул на Гарака, прищурившись, пытаясь понять, к чему тот клонит. Он так и не мог прочитать его жесты и мимику, и теперь это начинало даже слегка пугать.

— Может быть… а может, и нет. Странное свойство моего лица: всем кажется, что меня только что где-то видели, — пожаловался Джулиан.

Гарак развел руками, снова наклонив голову — на этот раз влево; Джулиан не разбирался в кардассианском языке тела, но помнил, что эти наклоны тоже что-то означают. Портной намекал на… только вот на что?

— Впрочем, это совершенно неважно. Должен признаться, что всегда считал вашу федеральную форму образцом совершенного безвкусия, и все же она вам удивительно идет. Особенно грозовой оттенок, означающий, если я не ошибаюсь, принадлежность к научному подразделению… И вы врач! Чудесная профессия! Знаете, на Кардассии большинство врачей — женщины.

Джулиан заерзал на стуле. Если Гарак хотел добиться от него информации, то делал это каким-то слишком окольным путем. Зелено-белое жаркое в тарелке перед ним подозрительно пахло моющим средством, но пирог со сладковато-соленым соусом оказался действительно вкусным.

— А! Вам понравился ларишский пирог под соусом ямок! — обрадовался Гарак. — Прекрасный пример синтеза двух культур. Говорят, что кардассианцы позаимствовали это блюдо из баджорской кухни, но мы еще и модифицировали его; у баджорцев этот пирог сладкий, но, как видите, так он даже лучше… Кстати, вы пробовали канар?

Джулиан помотал головой, чтобы не отвечать с набитым ртом.

— Попробуйте светлый из северных провинций. Он легкий, хоть и коварный… я обязательно угощу вас. — Гарак провожал взглядом каждую крошку, и Джулиан вдруг заподозрил, что он не в рот ему заглядывает, а следит за движением губ. Сердце вдруг застучало слишком быстро, и Джулиан подхватил кружку с соком, чтобы прикрыть ею лицо. Гарак улыбнулся и продолжил: — Я до смешного люблю хорошую еду и выпивку. Отчасти потому, что я холостяк, но в основном потому, что привык уделять внимание мелочам. Это, конечно, несуразно и старомодно, но когда я работаю, то часто ем в одиночестве, и процесс становится гораздо интереснее, если его немного усложнить.

Джулиан молча кивал, не зная, как вставить слово в этот монолог, и надо ли хоть что-то вставлять. В отличие от угрожающего, душного внимания Дуката, Гарак вел себя непринужденно, легко и не внушал никаких подспудных опасений. Джулиан пытался заставить себя оставаться настороже — возможно, кардассианец именно этого и хотел? Чтобы собеседник потерял бдительность и разболтался? Но Джулиан все равно молчал, Гарак даже не ждал от него ответов. Что за смысл тогда?

— А вы, доктор? Что вы любите, кроме, разумеется, медицины? Уверен, у такого интересного человека, как вы, и увлечения столь же интересные.

Вопрос все-таки застал Джулиана врасплох. Невинный вопрос, вежливый. Гарак заглядывал Джулиану в лицо, и от этого становилось еще более неловко.

— Ну, мне нравятся голопостановки… и программы с приключениями.

— Вот как! Замечательно! — восхитился Гарак, как будто Джулиан назвал что-то действительно из ряда вон выходящее. — Вы любите читать, доктор?

— Ну… да. Да, люблю.

На этот раз радость в глазах Гарака вспыхнула по-настоящему ярко, и Джулиан вдруг понял: они настолько синие, что напоминают северное небо в разгар зимы. Насыщенный, густой, почти бесстыдно красивый цвет. Серая кожа только подчеркивала его сильнее.

— Сомневаюсь, что вы знакомы с кардассианской литературой, — сказал Гарак, наклонив голову. — Федерация не слишком ценит культуру чуждых ей видов.

Джулиан возмущенно открыл рот, чтобы возразить — обвинение было совершенно нахальным и уж тем более не имело ничего общего с правдой, — но в этот момент у Гарака на руке пискнул браслет.

— О, — разочарованно выдохнул он. — Как неловко. Мой давний клиент просит внимания, а я никак не могу ему отказать. Очень жаль, но придется прервать наш весьма интересный разговор и покинуть вас. Когда вы единственный портной на станции, работы всегда так много! Рад был познакомиться с вами, доктор.

Гарак встал, подхватил свою орхидею и, поклонившись еще раз, растаял в толпе военных. Джулиан с удивлением понял, что у него это вышло — Гарака нигде не было видно, несмотря на яркую одежду и примечательную внешность. Удивительное умение. Хотел бы и он уметь так исчезать.

— Он не опасен, — раздался голос за спиной, и Джулиан, не сдержавшись, подпрыгнул. Кира скользнула на стул напротив, сложив руки на коленях; она тоже умела оставаться неприметной даже здесь, в кардассианской зоне, куда пускали далеко не каждого баджорца.

— Что? — переспросил Джулиан.

— Портной. Он не опасен, мы проверяли его — обычный опальный клерк, перешедший кому-то дорогу, — сказала Кира. — Чего он от вас хотел?

Джулиан дернул плечами. Он и сам не мог внятно этого сказать.

— Поговорить. Об орхидеях, о литературе…

— А, — перебила его Кира. — Улыбнитесь-ка. Как будто вы меня кадрите, иначе на нас обратят внимание. Но не думайте, что мне вы хоть как-то интересны. Не раскатывайте губу.

Она зубасто усмехнулась, улыбка вышла устрашающей, почти как у Дуката. Джулиан вздрогнул и вдруг понял: Гарак хотел от него не информации. Не завербовать, не обмануть. Просто Джулиан ему понравился, только и всего. Естественный интерес. И наклоны головы… Прикосновения к плечу… Нужно было проверить в информатории, но Джулиан теперь почти не сомневался: это жесты, означающие сексуальное внимание.

Он облегченно вздохнул и отодвинул недоеденный пирог в сторону.

Облегчение мешалось со странным, слишком теплым чувством, поднимавшимся из живота.

— Рада, что это у нас взаимно, — сказала Кира, о которой Джулиан за эти секунды уже успел забыть.

***

Передатчик, кустарный, самый простой и примитивный — такие нельзя было отследить, — затрещал.

— Гарак идет по коридору.

— Что?

— Гарак идет по коридору.

— По какому коридору?

— По нашему коридору.

— А куда он идёт?

— Не знаю.

Гарак шел к Дукату. Кира почти не сомневалась в этом. Все пути на этой проклятой станции вели к Дукату. Тем более, что портной слишком быстро сбежал от этого восторженного мальчика, Башира; Кира подозревала, что Гарак работает на Обсидиановый орден, вернее, она точно знала, что он на них работает, но вовсе не собиралась выбалтывать этот факт федеральному молокососу. Если он узнает о Гараке что-то настолько интересное, то начнет изображать секретного агента в полную силу, а значит, кардассианец вытрясет из него все возможные сведения. Вывернет наизнанку, вытряхнет и использует в своих целях.

Спровадив Башира куда подальше, Кира спряталась в одном из резервных плазменных туннелей и связалась с несколькими нужными людьми. Один из них следил за Гараком, хотя это и было сложно — портной умел непринужденно сбрасывать «хвост», — а второй делал уборку в офисе констебля, кроме того, он неплохо умел взламывать кардассианские системы безопасности.

Теперь у Киры был доступ к одному из следящих устройств в кабинете префекта. Только звук, но и так неплохо.

Дверь слабо свистнула, закрываясь. Скрипнуло кресло. Послышались легкие шаги.

— А! Гарак. — Голос Дуката просто сочился лицемерным радушием, как цветы мобы нектаром по весне. — Садитесь. Вижу, вы уже успели завести знакомство с представителем федеральной делегации… и как он вам?

— Вы за этим вызвали меня сюда с такой спешностью, префект? — спросил Гарак. — Узнать, о чем я говорил с терранцем в баре? Представьте себе, о литературе. И об орхидеях.

— Я знаю о вашем увлечении садоводством, но разве доктор Башир тоже интересуется растениями?

Гарак помолчал.

— Вижу, префект, доктор Башир интересует вас больше, чем содержание нашего с ним разговора.

Голос Дуката сразу сменил тональность, стал холодным и отстраненным.

— Отвечайте на мои вопросы, Гарак.

— Сомневаюсь, что доктор Башир знает о растениях больше, чем выучил в своей академии.

Дукат был настойчив:

— И какое же он произвел на вас впечатление?

— Что же мне сказать о малознакомом терранце? — ласково отозвался Гарак. — Я всего лишь скромный портной, префект. Как я могу судить о людях лучше вашего?

— Мне совершенно ясно, что он — не тот, за кого себя выдает, — сказал Дукат и снова заскрипел креслом, то ли ерзая в нем, то ли вертясь из стороны в сторону. — Мне нужно знать о Башире все, чтобы иметь с ним дело.

Гарак негромко хмыкнул.

— Ясность — это одна из форм полного тумана, — осторожно заметил он. — Кроме того, префект, на вашем месте я бы не стал рисковать, связываясь с каким-то совершенно заурядным терранцем. В вашей ситуации это может натолкнуть на подозрения, что вы идете по стопам своих предков…

— Вы слишком много знаете, Гарак. Вас будут хоронить с почестями после крушения шаттла.

Усмешка в голосе Дуката была почти змеиной. Эти двое ненавидели друг друга, хотя с кардассианцами никогда нельзя было угадать точно. Может, они были любовниками, может, заклятыми врагами. В любом случае нужно использовать это знание, решила Кира.

— Это было бы напрасной тратой ресурсов, префект.

— Вы намекаете, что слишком ценны для Кардассии, Гарак?

— Кто же тогда будет подгонять брюки наших доблестных солдат? Придется выписывать нового портного, а с ним может оказаться не так интересно беседовать.

Дукат рассмеялся, и Гарак подхватил его смех. Нет, кардассианцев понять невозможно, да и не было смысла. Лучший кардассианец — мертвый кардассианец, в этом Кира уверилась еще в раннем детстве.

— Значит, вы считаете Башира совершенно заурядным? — спросил Дукат. — Ничего выдающегося… во всех смыслах?

Гарак глубоко вздохнул.

— О, префект… доктор Башир, конечно, очень юн и восторжен, видит квардант свежим и незамутненным взглядом, но вряд ли представляет из себя хоть что-нибудь… значительное. Ни по нашим стандартам, ни по даже стандартам Федерации.

— Вы прекрасно разбираетесь в стандартах Федерации, Гарак.

— А коммандер Сиско, к вашему сведению, знает наизусть все Правила Стяжательства ференги. Для того, чтобы побеждать врага, нужно знать его идеологию, не так ли? А учиться этому во время войны — обрекать себя на поражение.

Дукат, судя по шуму, встал.

— У нас мир с Федерацией.

— Конечно, — с готовностью ответил Гарак и тоже скрипнул креслом, вставая, — пока еще мир. Кто знает, когда ситуация поменяется? Достаточно Центральному командованию решить что-нибудь новенькое, хотя этого так давно не случалось.

Дукат подозревал в Башире агента разведки, конечно же, но слишком уж туманно. Кира не могла понять, зачем он так темнит. Зачем темнил Гарак, было ясно как день.

— Можете быть свободны, Гарак… пока я снова вас не позову, — сказал Дукат.

— О, да. Буду ждать с нетерпением. Вдруг вам снова понадобится партнер для совместного похода в голокомнату?

Дверь тут же закрылась. Дукат, который хотел оставить за собой последнее слово, коротко выругался на кардаси — универсальный переводчик стыдливо умолчал о смысле, но Кира и так знала, что это «незаконнорожденный предатель родины», — и, судя по грохоту, пнул стол.

Кира тут отключила прослушку, чтобы ее не засекли. Все равно самое интересное уже закончилось, а кое-что она даже и не слышала. Чего такого наплел федеральный доктор Дукату, что тот так всполошился? Глупый ребенок. Не стоило лезть в змеиное логово так целеустремленно.

Она выбралась из туннеля с четким намерением найти Башира и намылить ему шею, но тот работал в лазарете вместе с доктором Мосетом; баджорке, даже с разрешением на посещение кардассианской части станции, не стоило просто так входить туда, особенно при Мосете.

Кира остановилась в отдалении, наблюдая, как Башир снимает для кардассианского врача показания. Если дожидаться, пока они закончат, во-первых, пройдет настроение, во-вторых, Дукат сможет успеть сделать ход первым.

В этот момент откуда ни возьмись у входа в лазарет материализовался Гарак. Он умел появляться внезапно, как будто носил с собой карманный транспортер; отличная способность для террориста. Кире всегда казалось, что портной не так прост, как о нем думают, и даже не так прост, как он сам о себе думает. Гарак раскланялся с врачом и, судя по жестам, попросил разрешения поговорить с Баширом.

Вот он, ход, только не Дуката. Гарак успел раньше, и это в каком-то смысле было даже хорошо.

Они вышли в коридор. Кира напрягла слух, делая вид, что просто отдыхает, прижавшись к стене — хоть бы патруль ее сейчас отсюда не вывел за это.

— Я знаю, что отблагодарил вас недостаточно, доктор, — сказал Гарак, улыбаясь.

— Нет, что вы… что вы, мне очень понравился наш обед, — слегка запинаясь, отозвался Башир; его смуглые щеки загорелись румянцем.

— О, это взаимно, и очень рад… но я хотел бы предложить вам полюбоваться на цветение. Орхидея, которую вы так любезно спасли, вот-вот собирается распуститься… вы не заметили бутон? Нет? Какая жалость. Но она цветет в строго установленное время. Для Кардассии Прайм это будет поздний закат, а на станции — двадцать два пятьдесят семь. Именно в это время я бы хотел пригласить вас в свое ателье сегодня. Вы придете?

Кира не удержалась и тихо хмыкнула. Еще бы.

— Не знаю, Гарак… это… ну…

— Приходите, доктор. Это прелестное зрелище, и мне кажется, вы его полностью заслужили. Вы же не хотите расстроить меня?

— Нет…

— Прекрасно. Тогда я буду ждать вас сегодня. Двадцать два пятьдесят семь, и ни минутой позже, помните!

Доктор, кивая, поспешно отступил обратно в лазарет. Гарак, уже не скрываясь, пошагал в сторону Променада; он улыбался легкой, довольной улыбкой. Кира сделала шаг вслед за ним, но остановилась. За доктором, конечно, стоило проследить — вдруг попадет в неприятности. И она должна была сделать это сама, не поручая никому другому.

Помощь Федерации оказалась на деле совершеннейшей обузой, как Кира и подозревала с самого начала.

***

Некоторое время Джулиан топтался у входа в ателье, не решаясь нажать на звонок. Дверь открылась как раз в тот момент, когда он собрался с духом и потянулся к сенсору.

— Что же вы так непунктуальны, доктор, уже двадцать два пятьдесят девять! — с осуждением выдохнул Гарак, но в его глазах, противореча тону, горел странный азарт. — Заходите, заходите поскорее.

Джулиан не успел шагнуть за порог: Гарак подхватил его под локоть и затянул внутрь. Твердые и уверенные пальцы крепко сжались на плече, и стряхивать их почему-то совсем не хотелось. Свет не горел, и манекены, обступавшие их со всех сторон, казалось, вот-вот шагнут навстречу и потребуют их освободить. Из подсобки на пол ложился тепло-оранжевый луч, разбавляя мрачную обстановку.

— И где же ваша орхидея? — полюбопытствовал Джулиан, пытаясь разглядеть в полутьме обещанный цветок. Но в ателье, очень аккуратном даже сейчас, не было никаких растений.

Гарак, продолжая поддерживать его под локоть, повел рукой в сторону подсобки.

— Здесь для нее слишком много сквозняков и пыли, — извиняющимся тоном ответил он. — Я оборудовал ей место в моей кладовой. Пойдемте скорее.

Он потянул Джулиана дальше, заставляя ускорить шаг. Дверь с тонким свистом закрылась.

Гарак отпустил его руку и отступил, улыбаясь. Джулиан сдержал желание коснуться рукава и завертел головой, осматриваясь. Здесь и правда было теплее, чем в зале для клиентов, под потолком горела тусклая, но очень приятная глазу лампа — как на закате летом, когда солнце едва касается краем горизонта, а небо заливается мягким румянцем. Джулиан не мог понять, почему ему в голову пришло такое неожиданно романтическое сравнение — он же работал, а не расслаблялся, — и поэтому крепко зажмурился, отгоняя наваждение.

— Вот она, как раз готовится раскрыть лепестки, — с нежностью сказал Гарак, и Джулиан открыл глаза. Орхидея стояла на одном из столов, чистом и убранном — на соседних лежали отрезы тканей и падды стопками, — и ее бутон (Гарак не соврал) как будто налился изнутри этим мягким оранжевым светом.

— Как красиво, — выдохнул Джулиан.

— О, это только начало. Будьте внимательны, чтобы не пропустить ни единой мелочи, — прошептал Гарак и шагнул ближе. Теперь его плечо почти касалось плеча Джулиана, не хватало буквально пары миллиметров. Волнение, которое сбивало с мыслей, внезапно улеглось, и Джулиан улыбнулся, искоса глядя на Гарака. Тот, заметив взгляд, покачал головой:

— Я же сказал: будьте внимательны! Вы смотрите не туда.

В этот момент громко загудел входной сигнал, а над дверью замигал алый огонек. Джулиан едва не подпрыгнул, но в последний момент сумел сдержаться и просто отступил в сторону. Гарак, в отличие от него, просто устало вздохнул и развел руками.

— Клиенты. Некоторые глинны не утруждают себя и не смотрят на хроно, когда приходят забирать заказы. Прошу прощения, я покину вас, надеюсь, ненадолго… и оставайтесь здесь, прошу вас — не стоит, чтобы по станции пошли пересуды.

Он вмиг оказался за дверью. Джулиан не успел даже возмутиться — что еще за пересуды? Он просто заглянул к портному, как и тот кардассианец, который с шумом (даже через запертую дверь было слышно, как нетвердо он ступает) ввалился в ателье.

— Гарак! — Голос у нежданного клиента сбивался на хрип, но язык почти не заплетался. Джулиан мог бы поклясться, что чувствует даже сквозь запертую дверь запах какого-то странного алкоголя. — Мне нужна моя полевая форма. Быстро.

— О-о-о, глинн Дамар, — елейным тоном произнес Гарак, — вы как всегда торопите события. Я же сказал, что она будет готова только завтра.

Джулиан немедленно обратился в слух. Какое удачное совпадение! Дамар — это же адъютант префекта, возможно — агент Обсидианового ордена. А за пьяного он выдает себя, чтобы никто не принимал его всерьез: очень удобный способ втереться в доверие или просто подобраться ближе к своим целям.

— А мне нужно сегодня, — упрямо возразил Дамар. Судя по тону, он капризно оттопыривал нижнюю губу, и Джулиану вдруг ужасно захотелось посмотреть на него хотя бы через щель. Но дверь была плотно заперта: Гарак наверняка закрыл ее и на замок тоже, чтобы сенсор не сработал при движении.

— И с чего же вдруг такая срочность?

Сквозь елей в голосе Гарака явственно проступал деготь сарказма.

— С того, — бросил Дамар. — У меня приказ отбыть немедленно.

— Неужто обнаружили очередное гнездо баджорских террористов?

— Не имею обыкновения обсуждать свои приказы с обслугой, — выплюнул Дамар. — Форма мне нужна сейчас, готовая.

Гарак наигранно вздохнул. Он, в отличие от своего клиента, говорил негромко, двигался почти бесшумно, и Джулиан догадался: он уверен, что терранец, который спрятался в его подсобке, ничего не расслышит. Но благодаря совершенным органам чувств Джулиан улавливал каждый звук, каждый вздох и каждое движение — может, не так четко, как если бы дверь была открыта, но это было неважно.

— Тогда вам придется подождать, пока я подгоню ее прямо при вас. Присаживайтесь, глинн, будьте так любезны. Могу предложить вам немного канара, чтобы скрасить ожидание. Какой вам по душе?

— Я люблю черный.

Гарак зашуршал тканью.

— Я понимаю. Какого производства: нашего или…

— Или! Пусть это непатриотично, но я предпочитаю продукты и напитки, сделанные на Баджоре.

Раздался короткий, злой смешок. Гарак смеялся, как и улыбался, не разжимая губ.

— Я никому не скажу.

Нежно звякнуло стекло о стекло, густая жидкость потекла из емкости в емкость. Скрипнул диван.

— Выпейте со мной, Гарак.

— С превеликим удовольствием… За победу!

— За нашу победу! — мрачно отозвался Дамар.

Снова зашуршала ткань, едва слышно защебетал ультразвуковой прибор для сшивания — Гарак приступил к работе; судя по новому звяканью, Дамар налил себе еще немного выпивки.

— Уверен, что она близка как никогда, — мягко произнес Гарак. — Наши… доблестные военные рвутся вперед, не оглядываясь.

— А, — отмахнулся Дамар, — конечно, рвутся. Но толку? Разведка занята какой-то ерундой. Агентура дает информацию, что броня федеральных кораблей подобна скорлупе орехов. Отлично! Но наши войска свидетельствуют совершенно обратное. Мы несем огромные потери.

Гарак хмыкнул, продолжая нежно щебетать «иглой».

— Странно слышать из ваших уст столь упаднические сентенции, глинн. Вы ведь как никто другой обязаны поддерживать боевой дух наших солдат.

— Обычная правда, Гарак. Неудивительно, что она вам глаза колет. Из-за ошибок разведки военные теряют позиции — чего тут упаднического? Воистину: пьешь баджорский канар — скажут, что продал родину.

— Я всегда был убежден в некомпетентности военной разведки, — отозвался Гарак, сделав упор на слове «военной». — Хотя как я, простой, обычный портной, могу судить о таких высоких материях? Вы отбываете на «Пракеше»?

— Нет, на катере, это… — Дамар осекся, поняв, что Гарак пытается разговорить его. Осмотрительно. — Это неважно. Поживее там, мне нужно было всего лишь подлатать шов на брюках, а не перешивать их наново! Хотя и не мешало бы. Эти тарлакские портные — нечто невообразимое. Оденут тебя как какого-нибудь паршивого кладбищенского сторожа.

— Это точно, — подтвердил Гарак, чье мнение о других портных было явно ничуть не лучше.

Канар снова полился в бокалы. Стекло звякнуло о полимер, и это явно был Дамар, потому что нежный щебет не стихал все это время.

— Нет, благодарю, мне хватит, — ответил Гарак на незаданный вопрос.

— Никогда не стану доверять кардассианцу, который не любит канар.

— Если бы вы доверяли мне, глинн, я бы посчитал вас безумцем или идиотом. Вы явно ни то, ни другое, — произнес Гарак и с шумом отодвинул кресло, вставая. — Примерьте, прошу вас, брюки.

Зашуршала ткань. Гарак глубоко вздохнул и задержал дыхание.

— Одна штанина короче другой.

Дамар говорил медленней и не так четко, как вначале.

— А у вас прекрасный глазомер, глинн Дамар, там всего пара миллиметров — я не мог ошибиться сильнее… хотите, чтобы я подогнал и вторую? Тогда налейте и мне немного, так уж и быть.

— Я сообщу префекту, что это вы меня задержали, — бросил Дамар, устраиваясь на диване.

— Катер подождет, не беспокойтесь. Если бы речь шла о крейсере… вряд ли ваша поездка связана с военными делами?

— Не ваше дело, с чем она связана. Я устал от того, что меня гоняют туда-сюда за всякой ерундой, но сейчас все… серьезнее.

— Вот как? Ну-ну.

Гарак шил все медленнее. «Игла» то и дело выключалась как будто даже нарочно. Джулиан, устав прижиматься к двери ухом, сел на пол, стараясь не шуметь — хотя как раз у кардассианцев был слишком плохой слух. Нужно уронить что-нибудь бьющееся, чтобы Дамар услышал его.

— Надеюсь, о вашей вылазке не узнают федералы, — продолжил Гарак. — Не хотелось бы скандала в преддверии переговоров, это будет так не выгодно для нас.

— Да какой там скандал, — отмахнулся Дамар и рассмеялся по-настоящему пьяно. — Дело во всяких… ублюдках. Если бы «Равинок» не вез очень… ценный груз, никто бы и не почесался искать погибших! Отдайте мне брюки, наконец.

— Секретные документы? — спросил Гарак.

Дамар снова расхохотался.

— Секретные ублюдки. Префект с меня голову снимет… А, вот они.

— Так вы не будете примерять? — выкрикнул Гарак громче обычного, и Джулиан вздрогнул.

— Нет, нет. Я и так опоздал из-за вашей болтовни!

Потом раздался топот и шелест двери. Дамар сбежал вместе с брюками. Гарак снова вздохнул и довольно громко заскрипел креслом, вставая. Джулиан немедленно встал с пола и отряхнул штанины, как только он выпрямился, Гарак открыл дверь и заглянул внутрь.

— Извините, что так долго, доктор, и что пришлось запереть вас здесь… это был адъютант префекта, и ваше присутствие может вызвать ненужные подозрения — и на мой счет, и на ваш. — Гарак шагнул за порог и остановился, наклонив голову. — Вам понравилась орхидея?

Орхидея! Джулиан не смог сдержаться и вытаращил глаза. Он совсем забыл о цветке и о том, зачем вообще пришел сюда.

— Как? Вы ее не видели? — изумленно воскликнул Гарак, подходя ближе. — Доктор! Что же вы делали тогда в кладовой?

Джулиан быстро заморгал, пытаясь придумать ложь получше.

— Я слегка задремал, — сказал он в конце концов. — Разница во времени… никак не привыкну к двадцати шести часам в сутках.

Гарак смотрел на него с осуждением. Он явно не догадывался, что Джулиан подслушивал их с Дамаром разговор — вряд ли обычный человек смог бы это сделать через запертую дверь, конечно же.

— Мне очень печально это слышать, мой дорогой доктор, — ответил он. — Вы, терранцы, удивительно небрежно относитесь к красивым вещам. К вашему счастью, она цветет несколько дней. Можете прийти завтра в это же время и полюбоваться тем, что может подарить Кардассия. И не отказывайтесь! Это ваша оплошность, не моя.

Гарак говорил так строго, будто Джулиан не проспал цветение, а провалил экзамен как минимум, и все же в его глазах предательски танцевали веселые, даже озорные искры. Если бы не они, Джулиан точно бы отказался. Он улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Хорошо, Гарак, уговорили. Я приду завтра, в это же время.

***

На Терок Нор все коридоры были темными, но Джулиан бодро шагал вперед, как будто над ним сияли самые яркие лампы. Он и сам сиял что есть мочи, даже не пытаясь сдержать улыбку, и сам не понимал, почему.

Нет, он, конечно, все понимал. У него получилось, в очередной раз получилось! Гарак не рассчитывал, что какой-то терранец сможет так ловко подслушать их разговор. Конечно, ничего важного Дамар не выболтал, как и обязан поступать агент Обсидианового ордена, но несколько огрех все равно допустил. «Равинок» — что это такое? И почему федеральной делегации нельзя об этом знать? Нужно обязательно выяснить…

Кто-то схватил его за воротник и дернул в сторону. Джулиан взмахнул руками, вцепился нападавшему в плечи, собираясь изо всех сил ударить его о стенку, но…

Но тут же разжал пальцы. Из темноты на него смотрели черные от злости глаза Киры Нерис. Теперь уже она прижимала Джулиана к переборке, и он бы, пожалуй, не особенно возражал против такого обращения. Еще бы Кира не так сильно давила ему локтем прямо в  _ Plexus coeliacus _ . Она ведь не знала, что у людей там нервное сплетение, и слишком сильное нажатие может привести даже к обмороку.

— Ты что, полный кретин? — сиплым шепотом спросила Кира.

— Э-э-э… вообще-то нет, — растерянно отозвался Джулиан. — У меня все в порядке с щитовидкой, к тому же это устаревший термин…

— Тише! Заткнись! — прошипела Кира и чувствительно наступила каблуком ему на ногу. — Что ты делал у кардассианского портного?

— А что можно делать у портного? — попытался отшутиться Джулиан и дернулся в сторону, но Кира только прижала его крепче. Руки у нее были тверже, чем у Гарака, и касались далеко не так предупредительно. — Ладно, ладно, я пришел, потому что он пригласил меня посмотреть на орхидею.

— Ночью? — фыркнула Кира. — Как можно быть настолько наивным? Пророки! Федерация не нашла никого получше, чтобы отправить нам на помощь? Так-то они относятся к проблемам Баджора! Чего еще можно было ждать!

Она вдруг выпустила Джулиана и отступила, глядя в сторону. На ее лице проступила не злость, нет. Разочарование и усталость, вот что это было, тренированный глаз не давал соврать. Отчего-то вдруг стало неловко, даже стыдно, и Джулиан, пытаясь исправить положение, сказал:

— Я действительно смотрел на цветение орхидеи… ну, как смотрел. Я сидел в подсобке, когда к Гараку пришел Дамар, адъютант…

— Я знаю, кто такой Дамар, — перебила Кира, блеснув белыми, ровными зубами.

— Ну да… И вот, я сидел и слушал, о чем они говорили.

— И о чем именно они говорили?

Джулиан поднял брови, и Кира раздраженно пояснила:

— Ни один из моих «жучков» не работает в этом ателье, косст амоджан его побери! Ставила их несколько раз, действуют не дольше дня. Потом просто сгорают от перепадов поля. Гарак сто процентов поставил себе нелицензированное, а то и вообще запрещенное оборудование, и его никто не трогает, потому что он — кардассианец!.. Так о чем они говорили с Дамаром?

Джулиан замялся.

— Ты должен сотрудничать с Кон Ма и оказывать нам всевозможную поддержку, верно? Это твоя задача, мне так передало твое начальство, — добавила Кира. — Так что давай, доктор, сотрудничай уже. Оказывай свою поддержку. Или я подумаю, что ты спелся с кардассианцами, слишком уж подозрительно себя ведешь.

— Дамар собирался срочно отбыть на катере и пришел за формой, — сказал Джулиан.

— Ох, ну это-то я знаю! Что еще?

— Он говорил о каком-то «Равиноке». И об ублюдках. Секретных ублюдках, если точнее, и том, что в этом заинтересован префект.

Джулиан не знал, как отреагирует на сообщение Кира, думал, отмахнется или снова выругает его за ерунду, но она замерла. Ее зрачки резко расширились, на лбу выступил пот. Явный признак серьезного волнения.

— Что? — спросил Джулиан. — Я сказал что-то не то?

Кира вдруг рывком наклонилась к нему и схватила за рукав.

— Твоя каюта тут рядом, доктор?

— Да. Но что…

— Быстрее! Хватит вопросов! — прошипела она, крепче сжав пальцы. — Мне нужно воспользоваться твоим терминалом.

Джулиан молча кивнул и отступил назад, в коридор, по которому шел раньше. Кира шагала рядом бесшумно, как тень, продолжая цепляться за локоть и прижиматься к плечу. Можно было подумать, что они любовники, если не знать, как болезненно ее пальцы впивались в предплечье. Наверное, останутся гематомы, придется убирать их регенератором. Это ради конспирации, стоило постоянно напоминать себе.

Когда Джулиан остановился у дверей в свою каюту и набрал код на сенсоре, Кира расхохоталась, громко, демонстративно, и втолкнула его внутрь. Когда дверь закрылась, она торопливо отступила и поправила сетчатый, мягкий кардиган. Потом прислонилась к стене, заложив руки за спину, словно ей было трудно стоять. Как будто устали ноги.

— «Равинок» — тюремный транспорт, — выплюнула она, глядя Джулиану в лицо. — Он перевозил баджорских заключенных. Тридцать человек. Пропал без вести два года назад. Никого не нашли. Там был мой друг. Если он жив, я обязана это выяснить.

— Но почему «Равинок» так интересует Дуката? — спросил Джулиан, встав у стены напротив, почти машинально повторив позу Киры. Такие вещи успокаивают пациентов, внушают им доверие, чем Кира от них отличается? Он, в конце концов, тоже обязан помочь ей. — Почему он настолько спешно отправил своего помощника… на розыски? Не дождавшись утра? Дамар сказал: если бы «Равинок» не вез очень ценный груз. Какой груз, кроме заключенных, он мог перевозить?

Кира подняла взгляд к потолку, прикидывая. Она уже не сердилась и не казалась разочарованной, но Джулиан интересовал ее не больше, чем способ получить информацию и добиться своей цели. Стоило уже смириться с этим. Интересные женщины не интересовались Джулианом — увы.

— Мы всегда считали, что Лорит Акрем устроил мятеж и сумел захватить «Равинок», — сказала она. — Поэтому карды не смогли найти его обломки на маршруте, потому что он сошел с курса и улетел. Он направлялся на тюремную планету, одну из них. Но прошло два года, а никто не подал сигнала. Даже если бы Акрем пытался переждать, выиграть время, он бы выдержал максимум год. Если они везли что-то действительно секретное, команда могла попытаться уничтожить корабль, лишь бы баджорцы не смогли «это» заполучить.

Джулиан кивнул. Выходило логично, хоть и не вязалось с «секретными ублюдками». Но Дамар был пьян, а потом, переводчик мог сбойнуть на ругательствах.

— Я не умею взламывать кардассианские протоколы безопасности, — признался Джулиан. — Наши — умею, но тут…

Кира закатила глаза.

— Кто бы сомневался. Но, доктор, мы сначала посмотрим то, что лежит на поверхности — прятать важное легче на видном месте. Кто знает, может, то, что нам надо, найдется в обычной грузовой декларации.

Она махнула рукой в сторону терминала, и это был не приглашающий жест, а указующий. Джулиан пожал плечами и повиновался. Он в любом случае собирался выяснить, что такое этот «Равинок», если он отправит запрос со своего терминала, странным это не сочтут, а если начнут расспрашивать, скажет, что где-то слышал название, и стало любопытно… Джулиан устроился за пультом и заглянул в окуляр сканера сетчатки. Кардассианцы относились к идентификации очень серьезно, затребовали и образец голоса, и отпечатки пальцев, и даже слепки челюстей, а начальник службы безопасности станции, на удивление, не кардассианец, — Джулиан ни разу не встречал такой расы, — громко возмущался, что федеральные делегаты отказались сдавать образцы ДНК.

— Компьютер! — приказал Джулиан. — Активировать поиск. Найти всю открытую информацию о транспортном судне «Равинок».

— Найдено три документа, открытых для вашего уровня доступа, — неприятным тоном отозвался компьютер. Все кардассианские компьютеры говорили так, будто делали пользователю большое одолжение и вот-вот собирались уйти по своим делам, этот не был исключением. — Судовая роль. Список пассажиров. Коносамент, в том числе сквозной.

Джулиан не помнил, что такое коносамент. Что-то торговое, кажется. Поэтому он попросил, не дожидаясь, пока Кира что-то от него потребует:

— Выведи список пассажиров на экран.

Компьютер не стал утруждать себя ответом, просто выплюнул требуемое на монитор — конечно, без перевода на стандарт. Джулиану легко давались языки, но он не успел подготовиться к заданию так, как хотел бы. Кира поняла это даже без слов, вздохнула и отодвинула его в сторону, встав перед монитором.

Ее палец нервно промотал короткий список до конца, потом снова в начало.

— Странно, — сказала Кира. — Здесь тридцать два пассажира. Должно быть ровно тридцать.

— И кто из них лишний?

— Откуда мне знать? Думаешь, я знакома с каждым из баджорцев в Сопротивлении? — фыркнула она и снова прокрутила список. — Все пассажиры — баджорцы. А! Погоди-ка… Не все.

Джулиан тут же наклонился к монитору, как будто смог бы прочитать угловатые кардассианские письмена, нанизанные на линии.

— Ну? И кто же? — напряженно спросил он, даже не пытаясь скрыть любопытство. Кира покосилась на него, на ее губах дрогнула мимолетная улыбка.

— Тора Зиял, — отозвалась Кира. — Зиял — кардассианское имя. И ей было… ага, тринадцать. А выше в списке тоже Тора, Напрем. Наверное, мать.

Джулиан уставился на Киру, вытаращив глаза, а она на него. Он знал, о чем Кира сейчас думает — о том же, о чем и он сам. Не нужно было быть ни бетазоидом, ни даже аугментом.

— Секретные… — начал Джулиан.

— Ублюдки, — выдохнула Кира. — Но они не могли лететь в трудовой лагерь? Дукат бы ни за что не спровадил туда даже очень надоевшую любовницу.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — удивился Джулиан.

Кира отмахнулась и поморщилась, как будто это было совершенно неважно и очевидно.

— Да, у них обеих порт высадки — транзит. Проверь-ка коносамент, доктор. Может, там будет что-то поинтереснее? Хотя я сомневаюсь, слишком уж хорошо все складывается, но именно поэтому надо проверить еще раз.

— Выведи на экран коносамент, — сказал Джулиан компьютеру.

Тот был не слишком рад новому заданию.

— Обычный коносамент? Сквозной?

— Сквозной, — подсказала Кира. — Нам нужен порт назначения транзитного груза.

— Сквозной, — повторил Джулиан.

Кира немедленно приникла к монитору, сверля его ожесточенным взглядом.

— Ага! — воскликнула она. — Лисепия.

В следующее мгновение ее огненный энтузиазм неожиданно погас, она опустила плечи и ссутулилась.

— Но это все равно не имеет смысла. Мы так и не знаем, куда девались Акрем и остальные. Что толку в очередной баджорской наложнице Дуката? Даже если она родила от него ребенка.

— Очередной? — уточнил Джулиан. Он уже совершенно сбился с курса и бессмысленно дрейфовал между астероидами случайно добытой информации. Громкая, на вид ужасно перспективная вещь — знание о внебрачной дочери Дуката, — превращалась в совершеннейший пшик. Это все равно никак не использовать.

Кира выпрямилась, пытаясь стряхнуть липкое отчаяние, мотнула головой.

— Да у него их был с десяток, всех не посчитаешь. — Она зажмурилась. — Кто за еду, кто за красивые тряпки. Про́клятые па, пустышки.

Она просмотрела грузовые документы еще раз и тяжело вздохнула.

— Ладно. Я хотя бы знаю, что нужно будет искать, когда они вернутся. Не так уж много, доктор, но все равно спасибо.

Это было сказано таким снисходительным тоном, что Джулиан обиженно нахмурился.

— Если я могу сделать больше, я сделаю.

— Что ты сделаешь? Выиграешь еще десяток слитков латины и пожертвуешь на нужды Сопротивления? — насмешливо отозвалась Кира. — Забудь. Не лезь к портному, а еще, если Дукат вдруг спросит тебя обо мне, покрасней так же мило, как ты и без меня умеешь, он сразу подумает именно то, что нужно.

Она легко двинулась к двери и исчезла в коридоре. Некоторое время Джулиан сидел за терминалом, глядя через плечо вслед Кире, потом вздохнул и повел плечами, разминая затекшие надостные мышцы.

У него появилась идея, которую обязательно стоило обдумать.

***

— А! Доктор! Вот вы где!

Гарак, лавируя между столиками, посетителями и официантами, ловко приземлился на краешек стула прямо напротив Джулиана. Он улыбался так довольно, будто Джулиан был самым желанным для него зрелищем. Это и смущало, и льстило одновременно. У Кварка всегда было шумно, а еще темно, и Джулиан порадовался, что его лица наверняка сейчас не разглядеть. Он нарочно спрятался в самом дальнем углу — во-первых, военные неприязненно на него косились, хоть и не пытались затеять конфликт, а во-вторых, так его найдет только тот, кому Джулиан будет по-настоящему нужен.

Им оказался Гарак. Тем лучше.

Тот устроился поудобнее, сложил руки перед собой в мягком и одновременно очень скрытном жесте.

— У меня есть канар. Хотите выпить?

— Спасибо. У меня тоже есть канар. — Джулиан отхлебнул вязкую жидкость, чуть поморщился. Странный вкус. Слишком специфический, но вполне приятный, если привыкнуть. Джулиан почти привык, это был уже третий бокал.

— Зато, вероятно, у вас нет ларишского пирога.

— У меня есть моба.

Кардассианцы любили фрукты, баджорские тоже, сладкие как мед и очень ароматные. Кварк подавал их в огромном количестве и драл втридорога.

— Значит, мы с вами едим, можно сказать, из одной тарелки. — Гарак широко улыбнулся и сделал знак официанту. Тот почти сразу поставил перед ним бокал и блюда, хотя самому Джулиану пришлось ждать заказанного минут пятнадцать. — Что ж, доктор, я искренне удивлен, что вас сюда пустили. Мне казалось, Кварк выставит вас, только увидит.

Джулиан рассмеялся. Канар, хоть и пился обманчиво легко, все-таки кружил голову. Недостаточно, чтобы потерять над собой контроль, но с каждым новым глотком веселье поднималось откуда-то изнутри, вскипало и снова опадало, теряя силы.

— Он пытался, — ответил Джулиан. — Но я сказал, что хочу отыграться, и он тут же меня пустил.

— Как коварно с вашей стороны, доктор, — поднял надглазные дуги Гарак. — Вы ведь выиграли, не так ли?

Джулиан пожал плечами.

— Я верю в свою удачу, — сказал он, поднося бокал к губам. — А Кварк верит в прибыль и чужую глупость. Каждый из нас думает, что находится в выгодном положении. Есть в этом какой-то намек на парадокс, но на самом деле мы оба правы. А вы как думаете, Гарак?

Тот широко раскрыл глаза, ярко-голубые даже в мутной мгле бара, и развел руками немного даже наигранно.

— Слепая вера, доктор, чужда кардассианцам. Она нерациональна и бессмысленна, нет ничего хуже ложной надежды, особенно продиктованной косными, устаревшими традициями. Посмотрите только на баджорцев: они никак не могут вырваться из собственных предрассудков и не вырвутся, наверное, никогда. Вот вы, доктор, вы исповедуете какую-нибудь религию?

Он наклонился вперед, внимательно глядя Джулиану в лицо.

— Нет, конечно, — удивился Джулиан. — Это… ну, слишком… отстало, наверное.

Гарак просиял.

— Вот видите! — Он поднял палец вверх. — Вы ведь наверняка сочувствуете баджорцам… хотя кто может не сочувствовать им в их нынешнем положении?.. но то, что вы сейчас сказали, повергло бы любого из них в ужас и отрицание. Отстало, говорите вы, и одним словом обрушиваете их многовековую веру в прах.

— Но мы не запрещаем религию, как вы, — парировал Джулиан.

Гарак бросил на него испытующий и сложный взгляд. Каждый раз Джулиан не мог понять, что означают его жесты, позы или взгляды, и это выбивало почву из-под ног надежнее отключенной гравитации. Сейчас это напоминало осуждение. Или насмешку. Или…

Нет, не разобрать.

— Религия, мой дорогой доктор, однозначно вредна и опасна, — сказал Гарак подчеркнуто ласковым тоном. — Она приводит к ложной уверенности в поддержке, которой не существует, к вере в справедливый мир — а мир исключительно несправедлив, разве нет? Вот взять хотя бы веру Кварка в прибыль, благодаря которой он вас сюда пустил. Вы ведь снова обыграете его, а если бы он подумал, вместо того, чтобы полагаться на постулаты, то мог бы избежать потерь!

Джулиан не выдержал и рассмеялся.

— Кажется, Гарак, вы верите в меня больше, чем я того заслуживаю.

— Это не вера, а уверенность. Совершенно разные вещи, мой дорогой доктор, вы не находите? Вера приходит с невежеством, а уверенность — с опытом. — Гарак отсалютовал ему бокалом с плещущейся на дне голубой опалесцирующей жидкостью. — Но я убежден, что и вам не чужд этот порок, которым я считаю религиозность. В своем роде, конечно.

— Вот как, — вежливо отозвался Джулиан. Гарак как будто пытался вывести его из равновесия, разозлить и задеть, хотя и притворялся вежливым, но Джулиана это даже не раздражало. Просто казалось странным и в какой-то мере забавным. Зачем? — Думаю, в этом случае ваш хваленый опыт дает сбой. Я никогда не интересовался религией и даже в удачу верю только потому, что могу ее обеспечить.

— Я не о вашем везении, доктор. — Гарак, щелкнув пальцами, подозвал официанта, и тот снова наполнил его бокал. — Я о постулатах Федерации, директивах Звездного флота, в которые каждый терранец верит не хуже, чем баджорцы в учение своих пророков. Вы следуете им слепо, бездумно, подчиняетесь им, не пытаясь даже задуматься, нужны ли они в каждом конкретном случае.

Джулиан недоверчиво прищурился. Выпад оказался неожиданным и задел его всерьез. Не может же Гарак действительно так считать? Нет, ну правда.

— Постулаты Федерации имеют очень мало общего с верой, вы не можете этого не знать, Гарак. — Он непроизвольно напрягся. — Это долгие годы опыта, помноженные на тщательно отточенное мастерство дипломатов. Постулаты и директивы применяются потому, что они оптимальны, и верят в них именно поэтому… это уверенность, не слепая вера, как вы хотели бы думать.

Гарак просиял. Недовольство Джулиана как будто подстегнуло его и обрадовало, он сладко зажмурился, переплетая пальцы, потом медленно открыл глаза. Казалось, он сейчас по-рептильи моргнет третьим веком, но у кардассианцев не было третьего века. Они больше походили на исчезнувших с Земли звероящеров, а не на современных пресмыкающихся. Великого пермского вымирания Кардассии Прайм удалось избежать, но были другие.

— Даже самые разумные постулаты, применяемые без разбора, превращаются в то же подобие религии, мой дорогой доктор, — сказал Гарак медовым голосом. — Директивы, которым следует Федерация — самая опасная религия квадранта, потому что они продиктованы здравым смыслом, но давно превратились во что-то большее. В символы, штандарты, которые вы несете другим мирам, словно это великая ценность, неизмеримое богатство. Особенно лицемерно это смотрится на контрасте с вашим принципом невмешательства, вы не находите, доктор? Вы даете детям фазер, но не делаете ровным счетом ничего, когда те переключают его на режим убийства и начинают целиться в собственный глаз.

Злость холодным ручейком потекла по мокрой от пота спине. Здесь было до отвращения жарко, влажно, липко, как в джунглях, никуда не скрыться от духоты. Джулиан опрокинул остатки канара в рот и встал. Невмешательство, да. Знал бы Гарак о том, как «не вмешивается» Секция 31, только вот зачем об этом знать простому, обычному портному? Только лишнее беспокойство.

Невмешательство. Действительно.

Гарак поднял голову, глядя на него снизу вверх. В его взгляде вдруг мелькнуло что-то, подозрительно напоминавшее испуг. Или удивление. Или и то, и другое одновременно. Как будто Джулиан нарушил какой-то веками отлаженный ритуал. Вот, еще немного о вредности религии.

— Вы сердитесь на меня, доктор? — спросил Гарак. — Я вовсе не собирался хоть как-то задеть вас…

— Нет, Гарак, вы меня ничуть не обидели, — отмахнулся Джулиан. Тело ощущалось легким, почти невесомым, хотя, наверное, не зря — гравитация здесь была 0,82 G. А может, все дело в канаре. Он коварен. Коварен, как канар, из этого надо делать скороговорку и произносить для проверки на трезвость быстро и много раз подряд. — Знаете, вы даже правы.

— Надо же! Вы признали!

Это можно было принять за сарказм. Нет. Это и был сарказм, понял Джулиан, именно поэтому Гарак так довольно улыбался. Улыбка ему шла. Он и без того был красив, но улыбка только делала его лучше. Джулиан неожиданно для себя это понял, принял безоговорочно, как истину, как Первую директиву, и улыбнулся Гараку в ответ.

— Я про невмешательство, — ответил он. Ноги… отлично его держали. Никакой потери координации, никакой лишней интоксикации, все ровно в меру, но Джулиан на всякий случай придерживался за спинку стула. — Знаете, мне очень хочется немного вмешаться. Давайте-ка поиграем в дабо. Не хотите присоединиться ко мне, Гарак?

Гарак приоткрыл рот, по-детски округлив губы.

— Так вы всерьез говорили, что верите в удачу? Как наивно с вашей стороны, доктор, — ответил он и тоже встал из-за стола. — Что ж, давайте. Поглядим, насколько обоснована ваша вера. И вера Кварка, разумеется, тоже.

Джулиан наклонил голову, хоть и не знал точно, что в кардассианской системе коммуникаций может означать этот жест.

— Это не вера, Гарак, это стратегия. И вы сможете принять в ней участие.

Гарак преувеличенно распахнул глаза. Он издевается? Нет, он просто такой. Нет, он заигрывает. Джулиан путался в собственных ощущениях, они врали и одновременно твердили ему столько всего правдивого.

— Что вы, доктор. Я всего лишь скромный портной, и мне никогда не везло в дабо, — сказал Гарак. Джулиан подхватил его под локоть и потянул к дабо-столу — точно так же Гарак тянул его в закусочную тогда, с орхидеей. Долг платежом красен. Наверное, со стороны это выглядело смешно, но Гарак просто шел за Джулианом, косясь с недоверием. Или с восторгом. Или с возмущением. А-а-а, к черту анализ.

— Но вы же можете их отвлечь, — сказал Джулиан.

— Как? Вы переоцениваете мои таланты…

Дабо-стол оказался вдруг совсем рядом. Джулиан встал ровнее и вытянул шею, пытаясь увидеть ситуацию со стороны. Игра была достаточно простой и ситуативной, как только ставки на колесе дорастали до определенного предела, начинало выигрывать казино, и важно было вовремя забрать выигрыш и уйти, не ждать окончательной победы. Сейчас осталось немного проследить за серией выигрышных символов — примитивная теория вероятности, чтобы просчитать следующий, — и тогда ставить. Но важно, чтобы офицеры, окружившие стол, а может, даже дабо-девушка и ференги при ней, переключились с опасного терранца на… что-то еще. Или кого-то.

Джулиан наклонился к Гараку и сказал негромко:

— Вы нужны мне таким, чтобы игроки напротив думали только о вашей шее, а не о моей игре.

Гарак вздрогнул. Пальцы ощутили это предательское движение в полной мере, его не удалось бы ни скрыть, ни замаскировать под что-то другое. Но это не был испуг, как внезапно подумалось Джулиану. Это была неожиданность. Потому что Гарак тут же наклонился к нему и ответил таким же мягким, негромким голосом:

— Во-первых, незаметность удается мне гораздо лучше, во-вторых, кто сможет дать гарантию, доктор, что вы сами не отвлечетесь на меня? И тогда конец вашей блестящей стратегии.

— При всём вашем очаровании, Гарак, — ответил Джулиан, даже не задумываясь, — я буду смотреть за рулеткой, а не на ваш безупречный зад.

Гарак кокетливо — уже без сомнения — наклонил голову.

— Вы заметили…

— Конечно.

Улыбка, коснувшаяся губ Гарака, казалась до странного не похожей на прежние.

— Что ж, давайте проверим, сработает ли ваша стратегия, — сказал он и отвернулся к столу. Джулиан вдруг понял, что сморозил какую-то глупость, но было поздно переигрывать, отступать и сдавать позиции. Сердце вдруг забилось часто — слишком часто — но не настолько, чтобы беспокоиться. Это адреналин.

Кардассианцы, окружавшие стол, действительно начали коситься на Гарака. Джулиан понятия не имел, что именно тот делал — просто стоял рядом, но…

— Дабо! — закричала девушка, одетая в прозрачный шифон, и офицеры рядом подхватили крик.

Джулиан замер. А! Цифры и обозначения на рулетке сложились в нужный ряд, и он теперь точно знал, на какую секцию ставить. Он вытащил из кармана слиток латины — один из тех семи, которые выиграл в прошлый раз, и из которых Кварк со скрипом отдал ему только три, остальное сунул расписками, — и положил рядом с символом, означающим «трижды тройное дабо».

Как раз в этот момент Гарак громко вздохнул, но Джулиан не обратил на это внимания. Он полностью погрузился в процесс. Канар не мешал думать, не мешал двигаться. Наверняка в его составе есть какой-то компонент, активирующий сигнальные пути в головном мозгу, возможно, также улучшающий нейротрофику, и стоило бы выяснить, какой… слишком уж хорошо он действует.

Кажется, на его ставку никто из кардассианцев не отреагировал. Даже на слиток. Только дабо-девушка моргнула, качнув накладными ресницами, но ничего не сказала. Остальные смотрели на Гарака. Почему? Тот ничего не делал, просто наклонил голову, совсем чуть-чуть. Это выглядело… нет, даже не кокетливо. В этом был какой-то более сложный посыл. Джулиан пытался понять, какой, и в этот момент девушка снова выкрикнула, слабо, на выдохе:

— Дабо!

Джулиан вздрогнул, и кардассианцы тоже. Даже лисепианец, затесавшийся в толпу военных, шевельнул выростами на подбородке. Сыграла ставка Джулиана, «трижды тройная»; это значило, что он выиграл девять слитков вместо одного. Выиграл деньги для баджорского подполья, и что теперь скажет ему Кира? Удивится, наверное, будет благодарить, сменит отношение, перестанет относиться снисходительно. Да! Что еще ей останется? Джулиан засмеялся, вскинув руки над головой, и тут грохнул взрыв.

Воздух твердо ударил его в туловище, грохот донесся потом, как будто спустя часы. Джулиан нырнул под стол, крики вокруг слышались как через силовое поле. Пахло горелым полимером, свет мигнул.

Кто-то схватил его за руку, и Джулиан резко обернулся. Хмель слетел моментально, мысли звучали в голове четко, слаженно и ровно. Нужно помочь раненым. Он врач, он обязан.

Гарак не дал ему встать, цепляясь за локоть. Вторую руку он прижимал ко лбу и слабо шипел; заметив кровь между пальцами, почти черную на серой коже, Джулиан перекатился на колени и склонился над Гараком.

— Тише, тише, все будет хорошо, — сказал он. — Сейчас я осмотрю твою рану.

Голос звучал глухо и странно — это все взрыв. Могло быть хуже. Пройдет. Трикодер сам прыгнул в пальцы. Джулиан осторожно, мягким и привычным жестом отвел ладонь Гарака в сторону.

— О! — выдохнул он.

Струйка крови из рассеченной кожи тут же потянулась вниз, обволакивая чешуйки гребня. Гарак снова зашипел, на этот раз сердито, и крепко зажмурился.

— Вот они, ваши прекрасные баджорцы, — произнес он сквозь зубы. — Вы заметили, где была бомба?

Джулиан заметил только, что где-то слева, в глубине, под галереей. Он помотал головой. Мимо кто-то пробежал, топая сапогами. Джулиан осторожно коснулся раны, пытаясь понять, не осталось ли там чего-то постороннего, и насколько она глубока. Не задеты ли мышцы.

— Сейчас девятнадцать тридцать, ровно через пять минут в бар приходит Дукат — поужинать и выпить, — пробормотал Гарак и дернулся под прикосновениями. Джулиан облегченно вздохнул. Рана была поверхностной, неопасной — просто царапина осколком. Насколько Джулиан помнил, гребни у кардассианцев были чувствительными, и потому это наверняка было больно, но не слишком, хотя Гарак сердито морщился, как будто получил настоящее боевое ранение. — Видите, как опасна слепая вера в удачу? Вместо того, чтобы установить таймер точнее или хотя бы собрать его из качественных материалов…

— Так это покушение? — догадался вдруг Джулиан. Он приподнялся и выглянул из-за стола, но, на удивление, раненых было немного. Гарак, да, и еще ференги-официант, оказавшийся слишком близко к пустовавшему в тот момент столу Дуката.

— О, доктор, без сомнения. Вы же не думаете, что Кварк устроил взрыв ради страховки? Которую ему все равно никто не заплатит, — насмешливо ответил Гарак. Он посмотрел на перепачканные в крови пальцы, и его голос внезапно дрогнул: — Доктор… будет очень неловко попросить вас отвести меня в лазарет?

— Нет, конечно…

Джулиан встал и, поддерживая Гарака под локоть, помог ему подняться. Для портного Гарак держался неплохо, почти не дрожал, только слегка пошатывался на ходу.

— Я разорен! — донесся откуда-то сзади драматически напряженный голос Кварка. Потом он добавил совершенно нормальным деловым тоном: — И поэтому все выигрыши аннулируются.

— И, конечно, этот взрыв никак не связан с делишками, которые ты крутишь с той навсиканской бандой!

Это без сомнения был начальник безопасности станции, Одо. Джулиан попытался оглянуться — разбирательство между ним и Кварком обещало много интересного, — но Гарак громко зашипел от боли и дернул его к выходу.

До лазарета было буквально рукой подать.

Гарак безропотно перенес все проверки, инъекции (на всякий случай) и даже дермальный регенератор федерального производства, хотя косился он на прибор с большим сомнением.

— Видите, ваша вера вам не помогла. Даже стратегия, и та не сработала, — сказал он, жмурясь. Джулиан осторожно ощупал его лоб и провел на всякий случай регенератором еще над одной подозрительной областью.

— Она бы сработала, если бы не форс-мажор, — произнес он мягко. Даже если Гарак не прав, это не повод расстраивать его сейчас, когда он — пациент Джулиана. Хорошее настроение помогает выздоравливать.

— Форс-мажор тоже необходимо учитывать, — назидательно ответил Гарак. — Баджорские террористы положились на веру, вы — тоже, и проиграли. Кстати, я забрал ваш слиток, вы ведь даже его забыли.

Он вложил тяжелый металлический брусок Джулиану в свободную руку и вздохнул.

— Неужели кардассианцы не верят вообще ни во что? — спросил Джулиан, машинально взвешивая слиток на ладони.

— Нет, почему же. Мы верим в дисциплину… можете проверить вот здесь, доктор? Мне кажется, сюда ударил осколок… Верим в преданность семье и родине…

На том месте, где указывал Гарак, не было даже намека на повреждение, но Джулиан снисходительно включил регенератор и начал водить им над кожей.

— Семья для кардассианца — это все, — сказал Гарак. Он как будто задумался, витал в облаках, расфокусированно глядя перед собой. — Допусти досадную оплошность в семье, лишишься и других привилегий как гражданин. У терранцев, кажется, такого не бывает?

— А в любовь вы верите? — спросил Джулиан.

Гарак вдруг рассмеялся и слез с биокушетки. Сейчас он стоял слишком близко к Джулиану, почти вплотную, глядя в глаза. Они были в лазарете вдвоем. Остальные разбирались с теми, кто находился в баре. И военные наверняка никого не выпустят, когда придут в себя и решат, что нужно всех проверить. Как им с Гараком вообще удалось ускользнуть? Просто чудо какое-то.

— А что такое любовь, доктор? Химические импульсы в нашем мозгу? Импринтинг? Привычка? Вы можете сказать, в чем ее соль и главная ценность? Нет, потому что любовь — такой же порок, как и вера. Сентиментальность делает вас слабым и уязвимым. Она убивает вас, сжигает изнутри или разъедает до кости. Да. Есть любовь, как пламя, есть любовь, как ржа. Но самая чистая, настоящая любовь — это вожделение. Оно неподдельно, как голод.

Джулиан сглотнул застрявший в горле ком. Гарак смотрел ему в глаза пристально и прямо; завораживающий, головокружительно синий взгляд.

— Кстати, мой дорогой доктор, вы нарочно назвали меня на «ты», или это просто от волнения? — спросил он.

Джулиан моргнул, не зная, что ответить — универсальный переводчик отзывался на интонацию сам, а в стандарте не использовалась устаревшая форма местоимения единственного числа, — но Гарак вдруг отвел взгляд и отступил. Через секунду в лазарет завели того пострадавшего ференги — он беззвучно открывал рот, как рыба, потом вдруг закричал тонким, надрывным писком. В одно мгновение вокруг стало очень много народу. Слишком много.

— Буду рад встретиться с вами за завтраком, доктор, — сказал светским тоном Гарак. — Помните, о чем мы с вами говорили.

Он скользнул к выходу и исчез снаружи. Беззвучно, как тень или энергетический след на трикодере.

В лазарет завели еще одного пострадавшего, и Джулиан метнулся к нему, забыв обо всем остальном.

***

Легкое и приятное действие канара отлично компенсировалось постинтоксикационным состоянием на следующий день, таким гадостным, что Джулиан с утра не знал, куда себя девать. Он бессмысленно шатался по лазарету, начинал и бросал исследования — к его большой удаче, доктор Мосет был на Баджоре, иначе все могло закончиться плачевно, — пока одна из сестер, видимо, пожалев молодого и неопытного федерала, не предложила ему баджорского эля пополам с рыбным соком.

Джулиана едва не стошнило от самой мысли, чтобы такое выпить, но, прикинув ожидаемый эффект, он зажал нос и влил отвратительную дрянь в себя. Медсестра зачем-то обругала Джулиана, хоть и беззлобно, и ушла, кокетливо на него поглядывая. Джулиан выдохнул и побрел к репликатору — может, таркалианский чай хотя бы слегка поможет избавиться от мерзкого привкуса во рту? Правда, легче стало почти сразу, но зато Джулиан тут же вспомнил, что именно наговорил Гараку вчера в баре.

Ох. Джулиан даже пожалел, что похмелье так быстро прошло — оно, по крайней мере, отвлекало от этих мыслей. Какая глупость! Зачем все это было? Денег он не выиграл, а Гарак теперь наверняка считает Джулиана полным идиотом. Как и всех терранцев, скорее всего. Нужно было прекратить пить после второго бокала. Не нужно было пить непроверенный алкоголь вообще. Таркалианский чай теперь тоже отдавал рыбным соком. Джулиан со стуком опустил чашку на панель и сел за терминал.

Его неудобный, угловатый и тяжелый комм-браслет, который кардассианцы выдали каждому из делегации (и запретили снимать даже в душе, хотя Джулиан все равно его снимал), тут же противно запищал. Джулиан, помня инструкцию, коснулся сенсора и устало ответил:

— Доктор Башир слушает.

Незнакомый, слегка гнусавый голос отозвался:

— Доктор Башир. Вас вызывает к себе префект. Подойдите немедленно к нему в кабинет и возьмите с собой диагностическое оборудование.

Кардассианские военные никогда не утруждали себя приветствиями или прощаниями. Сигнал просто выключился. Джулиан допил остывший и поэтому совсем невкусный чай и, вздохнув, поднялся из-за пульта. Медсестра беззвучно нарисовалась рядом и протянула ему трикодер.

— Префект страдает какими-нибудь хроническими заболеваниями? — спросил у нее Джулиан.

Она покачала головой.

— Нет, что вы, доктор. Он совершенно здоров, как и любой кардассианец, допущенный на такую должность.

Тогда зачем ему диагностика? Джулиан не стал, конечно, спрашивать у медсестры ничего подобного. Она же кардассианка и вообще могла за ним шпионить. Никогда нельзя забывать и о такой возможности. У Обсидианового ордена повсюду глаза и уши, Слоан прав.

Джулиан вздрогнул, забрал у сестры трикодер и вышел из лазарета. Наверное, острые приступы паранойи — вполне обычное профессиональное заболевание у работников спецслужб. Джулиан был совершенно уверен, что именно сейчас Дукат сделает ему предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться. Откуда эта цитата? Из старой голопостановки про преступников, его друг когда-то тестировал такую, там еще один из персонажей лежал в кресле, весь обсыпанный древними наркотическими веществами. Или это была другая постановка? Мысли, как обычно в стрессовых ситуациях, метались от идеи к идее, не в силах остановиться.

Лифт в две секунды поднял Джулиана в комцентр; кардассианцы не обратили на него никакого внимания, и только охранник у двери остановил его и проверил сетчатку. Как будто на станцию мог прибыть кто-то еще и представиться Джулианом Баширом.

Может, для кардассианцев все люди — на одно лицо?

Критически оглядев Джулиана, охранник все-таки поднес пальцы к сенсору.

— К вам доктор Башир, префект, — сказал он знакомым гнусавым голосом.

— Пусть заходит, — послышался из коммутатора еще более знакомый, елейный голос Дуката. Джулиан набрал в грудь воздуха и, как только двери открылись, шагнул через порог.

Префект Баджора сидел по своему обыкновению на краю стола, вытянув ноги, Джулиан тут же натолкнулся на его взгляд, веселый, заинтересованный и одновременно липко-неприятный, и остановился. Охранник чуть не врезался в него, обошел по дуге, пробормотав что-то под нос, и встал рядом.

— Вы хотели меня видеть, префект Дукат? — спросил Джулиан.

— Конечно, доктор, иначе не стал бы вызывать вас к себе, — ответил Дукат, сложив ладони в молитвенном жесте, подхваченном не иначе как у баджорцев. Джулиан сумел сдержать улыбку. — Я хочу, чтобы вы проверили мое здоровье.

Это, конечно, только повод. Джулиан, тем не менее, удивленно поднял брови.

— Мне сказали, что вы полностью здоровы…

Дукат резко наклонился вперед, почти нырнул, вытянув шею. У него были светло-серые глаза, холодные и одновременно очень живые. Джулиан завороженно смотрел ему в лицо. Нет, надо стряхнуть наваждение, нужно добиться того, чего требовалось, а не поддаваться и реагировать.

— Скажем так, доктор, — сказал Дукат, — я бы хотел проверить вашу хваленую федеральную медицину. Продиагностируйте меня. Найдите в моем организме хоть что-нибудь неправильное. Готовы?

Джулиан затаил дыхание. Он будет первым, кто сделает полное сканирование живого кардассианца, с его согласия, без претензий потом… хотя кто знает?

Кроме того, сейчас, именно сейчас Дукат сделает свой ход, на который нужно будет ответить умно и элегантно, а главное — успешно.

Джулиан шагнул вперед, подняв трикодер. Странно, что охранника до сих пор не отправили восвояси.

А Дукат, как будто прочитав эту мысль, выпрямился и расплылся в неприятной ухмылке.

— Стоило бы сначала обыскать вас, доктор, — сказал он. — Вдруг вы прячете гипоспрей с каким-то редким ядом, от которого я мирно скончаюсь дней через пять?

Охранник профессиональным жестом поймал Джулиана за локоть, но Дукат поднял руку и расхохотался.

— Вы поверили, — сказал он радостно и потер ладони. — Ремал, отпустите его и можете идти. Мы же не станем так недоверчиво относиться к терранскому доктору? Тем более, если переговоры сорвутся по его вине — а они сорвутся, если со мной что-то произойдет, — Федерация останется ни с чем, и доктор наверняка это прекрасно понимает. Ведь так, доктор Башир?

Джулиан не стал сдерживаться и брезгливо отряхнул рукав. Охранник исчез за дверью, но Дукат не перестал улыбаться, и пялиться тоже не перестал, а в его взгляде горел все тот же маслянистый интерес.

— Вы ведь не за диагностикой меня сюда вызвали, — сказал Джулиан, даже не пытаясь сделать вид, что это вопрос.

Дукат поднял глаза к потолку.

— Ну что вы, я совершенно серьезен в своих намерениях. Приступайте, доктор, я жду.

— Тогда сядьте, пожалуйста, за стол, префект. Лучше бы вы просто пришли в лазарет. У меня там больше возможностей, — ответил Джулиан.

Дукат расплылся в очередной елейной улыбке, но послушно встал и, обойдя внушительный стол, устроился в кресле. Волнение неожиданно улеглось. Это обычный осмотр пациента, который, к тому же, не собирается умереть от неизлечимой болезни, если ее не диагностировать немедленно. Джулиан поднял трикодер, тот пискнул, фиксируя сердечный ритм, давление и температуру. Как раз эти данные о кардассианцах были известны, так что Джулиан включил более глубокое сканирование.

— Мне показалось, это должно вам понравиться. Новая, неизвестная для вас информация, — сказал Дукат, который просто не мог сидеть молча. — Слышал, вы вместе с моим старым добрым другом Гараком вчера едва не пострадали из-за очередного покушения на мою скромную персону. Баджорские террористы никак не угомонятся, а весь давно могли бы понять, что из всех кардассианцев именно я больше всего заинтересован в благополучии их планеты. Чего они добиваются? Если их авантюра удастся, а она на моей памяти не удавалась ни разу, то кого пришлют мне на замену? Какого-нибудь представителя военной разведки, который заморит их голодом и пытками, а потом вернет детский труд? Кстати, вы же знаете, что именно я запретил использовать труд детей при добыче руды?

— Нет, не знаю, — отозвался Джулиан, слушая префекта в пол-уха. — Если да, то очень рад это слышать.

Кардиоваскулярная система у кардассианцев была гораздо проще, например, клингонской, но нервная была ужасно интересной. Система гребней работала, судя по количеству нервных соединений и по реакции нейронов на сигнал трикодера, как аналог «боковой линии» у рыб, только более совершенный.

— Вот видите, доктор! — радостно, как будто чужое одобрение его окрылило, ответил Дукат. — Но они этого не понимают. Я сократил часы работы, ослабил репрессии, и что получил взамен? Ненависть и полное отсутствие благодарности. Не могу понять баджорцев, никогда не мог.

Джулиан вытащил из трикодера датчики мозговой активности. Нужно пользоваться моментом, пока Дукат в хорошем настроении, и снять с него энцефалограмму.

— Я пережил уже шесть покушений, шесть! Это было седьмое, — продолжал тот, размахивая руками, так что Джулиану пришлось обойти кресло и встать сбоку. — Знаете, первые префекты Баджора вели гораздо более жесткую и непримиримую политику, но больше всего покушений пережил именно я. Это парадоксально, вам не кажется? Я заботился о баджорцах, как о собственных детях…

— У вас голова не болит? — участливо поинтересовался Джулиан, пристраивая датчики на лбу Дуката.

— От забот?

От болтовни, хотел сказать Джулиан, но сдержался.

— От давления.

Дукат удивленно поднял глаза и наконец замолчал.

— Внутричерепное слегка повышено, особенно когда вы говорите о Баджоре, — пояснил Джулиан. Трикодер быстро записал энцефалограмму и теперь анализировал скорость обработки информации. Высокая. Даже слишком.

— У меня никогда ничего не болит без причины, — церемонно заявил Дукат, глядя на Джулиана снизу вверх.

— Даже голова?

— Именно голова. У кардассианцев все работает надежно и без сбоев, особенно головы.

— Так вы знаете Гарака? — спросил Джулиан.

— О, старина Гарак, конечно. Такой милый, дружелюбный, предупредительный… Вы, я знаю, с ним тоже успели познакомиться, доктор?

Джулиан отключил трикодер и снял датчики, стараясь не касаться лишний раз прохладной и сухой кожи. Дукат, казалось, именно этого и добивался — лишних прикосновений. Если его цель — перевербовать федерала, то зачем?

— Могу сообщить вам, префект, что, кроме слегка повышенного давления, у вас все в полном порядке, — сказал Джулиан.

Дукат развел руками.

— Вот видите? Я же говорил.

Джулиан сделал шаг назад. Потом еще один, стараясь, чтобы это не выглядело бегством. Чего бы ни хотел от него Дукат, вряд ли он собирался вспоминать об их первоначальном разговоре. О своем же предложении. Дукат развернулся в кресле, следя, как Джулиан отступает к выходу. Потом, взявшись за подлокотники, рывком поднялся и выпрямился.

— Доктор! — сказал он, улыбаясь.

Джулиан замер.

— А вас, доктор, я попрошу остаться. Еще на одну минуту. — Дукат обогнул стол и остановился напротив, перекрывая Джулиану выход из кабинета. — Дайте мне трикодер, доктор.

Он протянул руку, и Джулиан, секунду поколебавшись, вложил прибор ему в ладонь.

— Вам все вернут, конечно, уже без данных. Но к чему они вам, вы и так все запомнили своей усовершенствованной памятью, так? — Дукат усмехнулся. — Теперь ответьте мне на один вопрос.

Джулиан выпятил подбородок, не сводя с Дуката прямого взгляда.

— Вы готовы доказать делом свою преданность Кардассии?

— Вот с этого и надо было начинать, — сказал Джулиан, с трудом сдерживая дрожь. Наверное, получилось неубедительно, но все равно стоило попытаться.

— Мне лучше знать, с чего начинать, — мягко и беззлобно отозвался Дукат. Он положил трикодер на стол, а сам уселся рядом, на край. Кажется, это была его излюбленная поза. — Итак, у меня есть для вас дело. Не волнуйтесь, это очень простое дело. Если вы действительно аугмент, как утверждаете, то выполните его даже не напрягаясь.

Джулиан скрестил руки на груди и выпрямился. Да, это была защитная поза. Да, и вызывающая тоже. Все равно.

— Ну? — спросил он.

Это было грубо, но Дукат и виду не подал.

— Ваш корабль, «Эксельсиор», до сих пор пришвартован ко второму верхнему пилону. Проходит техническую диагностику — почти такую же, как только что устроили мне вы, — сказал он насмешливо и наклонил голову набок. Слишком длинная шея, у людей таких не бывает. Даже у Гарака была короче. — Мне нужно, чтобы вы устроили… скажем так, диверсию. Взорвите стыковочный шлюз.

— Я не стану никого убивать, — жестко ответил Джулиан, цепляясь пальцами за плечи. Так не будет заметно тремора.

— И не понадобится, — махнул рукой Дукат, отметая аргумент. — Мы как раз устроим ионную чистку, экипажу придется покинуть судно, так что никто не пострадает, кроме оборудования. Федерация достаточно богата, чтобы прислать новое, а мы все установим бесплатно, в знак поддержки.

— Зачем вам это?

Джулиан уже и без того понял, зачем это Дукату, но, пока тот вещает, остается немного времени обдумать, что делать дальше. Джулиану было очень нужно это время. Он мог мгновенно оперировать информацией, обрабатывать огромные массивы, но уверенность в себе от этого не крепла, а наоборот, становилась вялой и бледной, как ростки под плохим освещением.

— Вы не просто так устроите диверсию, Джулиан — я могу называть вас «Джулиан»?

«Нет, не можете», — без слов выдохнул Джулиан, но даже губами не шевельнул.

— Вы сделаете так, чтобы подозрение пало на баджорских террористов. Кон Ма — слышали о таких?

Что же делать, как же теперь быть? Получится ли выкрутиться из ситуации? Джулиан никогда не думал, что страх ощущается так предметно — напряжением в кончиках пальцев. Почти как фантомные боли в ампутированной конечности. Пугающее бессилие и осознание собственного просчета.

— Они как черное пятно на белой скатерти, — прошипел Дукат. Он тоже не мог совладать с эмоциями, вырост в форме капли на его лбу посинел от прилива крови. — Как незаконный ребенок в большой и крепкой семье, который сидит под окнами и клянчит еду…

Секретные ублюдки.

Джулиан моргнул.

На обратной стороне век отпечатался Гарак, с мечтательной задумчивостью произносящий:

«Допусти досадную оплошность в семье, лишишься и других привилегий, как гражданин».

Вот. Вот что надо делать.

— Незаконный ребенок? — с интересом уточнил Джулиан и опустил затекшие руки, пошевелил пальцами.

— Да… это обычное сравнение… а как у вас, терранцев, говорится в таких случаях?

— Паршивая овца, — ответил Джулиан. — Кажется, я даже знаю, как ее зовут. Тора Зиял.

Дукат замер. Впервые Джулиан видел на его лице что-то по-настоящему искреннее — сначала удивление, потом страх, потом — ненависть.

Ненависть сменилась вежливым недоумением, очень ненатуральным, но Дукат старался, как мог.

— Я аугмент, — сказал Джулиан. — Я просто нашел кое-какие открытые данные. И не стану подставлять баджорцев — вы же хотите, чтобы Федерация отказалась поддерживать их после вашего отхода? Нет? Я могу вам помочь в обмен на убежище, но не стану делать то, что вы просите. А вот вы сделаете, если не хотите, чтобы кто-то еще узнал о вашей паршивой овце.

Дукат угрожающе наклонил голову.

— Мы поговорим после, доктор…

— Обязательно, — ответил, перебив его, Джулиан, подошел к столу и забрал свой трикодер. — На этот раз на моих условиях.

Он вышел из кабинета, не прощаясь. Ноги несли его быстро, легко, и он не сдерживал улыбку, когда шел через комцентр к лифту. У него получилось. Осталось воспользоваться преимуществом и выиграть схватку, выиграть всю войну, как настоящий секретный агент.

***

— Доктор! Вот вы где.

Джулиан замер, изо всех сил стараясь не залиться краской. Обычно у него получалось, и сейчас тоже, разве что немного горели щеки, но это можно списать на скорость, с которой он покинул комцентр.

Гарак, сияя, подошел ближе и двумя пальцами осторожно взял Джулиана за рукав.

— Я искал вас в лазарете. Вы ведь так и не пришли посмотреть на орхидею… конечно, это неудивительно — после взрыва.

И после алкогольной интоксикации, а особенно — после того, что было сказано из-за этой самой алкогольной интоксикации. Какой позор. Что он нес? Какие-то низкопробные комплименты. Кардассианцу. Что подумал о нем Гарак? Нет, спрашивать нельзя ни в коем случае.

— Да… было много работы, вы сами понимаете, — как можно небрежнее отозвался Джулиан. Еще хуже. Теперь он покажется, кроме всего прочего, бездушным циником. Великолепно, просто великолепно.

Гарак заглянул ему в лицо, наклонив голову. Он продолжал улыбаться, но не насмешливо, а… а… умиленно? Радостно? Джулиан подавил очередное желание зажмуриться и сбежать куда подальше.

— Конечно, мой дорогой доктор. Вы настолько преданы своей работе, что не заботитесь о себе. Знаете, что у вас китель треснул по шву? Вот тут, сбоку.

Джулиан завертел головой, пытаясь разглядеть дырку. Как он умудрился не заметить?

— Давайте я починю вашу форму? — предложил Гарак. — Раз уж вы не в лазарете. Или вы торопитесь? Тогда подойдите ко мне после работы, я не стану закрывать ателье.

Пока Мосет на Баджоре, можно хоть весь день не показываться в медчасти. Если будет необходимость — вот как вчера, — его тут же вызовут, без сомнения. Дырка обнаружилась на левом боку, не слишком большая и с опаленным краем — наверное, после вчерашнего взрыва.

С другой стороны, сразу соглашаться выйдет слишком подозрительно. Коммандер Сиско может заинтересоваться, почему его свежеиспеченный лейтенант таскается невесть где и общается то с кардассианскими властями, то с кардассианскими портными, а то и вовсе с баджорскими террористами. А если не согласиться, Гарак может подумать, что Джулиан застеснялся. К тому же, Гарак — это полезное знакомство. Если он знает Дуката, можно попробовать выведать у него побольше интересного. К тому же, это переключит тему — Джулиан был уверен, что Гарак вот-вот вспомнит про давнишнюю игру, и про эти комплименты с шеей…

— Знаете, я соглашусь, у меня нет срочных дел, — небрежно бросил Джулиан. — Меня не было в лазарете, потому что заглядывал к вашему старому другу.

Гарак наклонил голову в другую сторону, и в его улыбке наметилось что-то новое и совершенно неуловимое.

— Другу? — переспросил он.

— Да, префект вызывал меня к себе, хотел, чтобы я провел диагностику.

Лицо Гарака претерпело сложные метаморфозы — Джулиан успел уловить изумление, гнев, веселье и что-то еще. Все-таки с людьми было гораздо проще, хотя, может, дело именно в Гараке, а не в его расе? Дуката Джулиан мог «читать» почти так же легко, как и своих сокурсников, но Гарак оставался для него terra incognita. Слишком много эмоций он выдавал при каждой реакции — они работали как белый шум, запутать тех, кто подслушивает, сбить с толку ненужного наблюдателя. Зачем только это портному?

Потом Гарак запрокинул голову и коротко рассмеялся.

— Вот как? Мой старый друг Дукат хотел, чтобы его здоровье проверил федеральный врач? Знаете, доктор, мы познакомились с ним на Ромуле, я работал там садовником в посольстве, — сказал он и, ловко подхватив Джулиана под локоть, повел его в сторону ателье. — Он мне сразу показался очень интересной… личностью.

Ателье было заперто. Гарак открыл замок, заглянув в окуляр сенсора, и до забавного галантно пропустил Джулиана вперед.

В ателье приятно пахло, как будто специями, и неуловимо свежим запахом новой одежды, причем не из репликатора. Здесь было жарко, как и на всей станции, конечно, но от запаха становилось как будто прохладнее. И уютнее. Гарак запер за собой дверь и указал Джулиану на софу — ту, на которой раньше сидел Дамар.

— Вы действительно его друг, Гарак? — спросил Джулиан.

Гарак рассмеялся еще раз и сказал:

— Не забудьте снять китель, я не смогу починить его, пока он на вас.

Джулиан расстегнул липучку на животе. Хорошо бы на водолазке подмышками не оказалось пятен от пота — напрасная надежда на кардассианской станции с ее +32 по Цельсию. Да, они там есть, но заглядывать и проверять он точно не станет. Джулиан торопливо протянул китель Гараку, и тот подхватил его легким, явно привычным жестом.

Гарак так и не ответил на вопрос, и это немного усложняло ситуацию.

— Вы ведь давно обитаете на этой станции? — спросил Джулиан, пытаясь завязать ни к чему не обязывающий разговор.

Гарак, который устроился с кителем за столом, покачал головой — то ли соглашаясь, то ли наоборот. Он достал иглу и включил ее — знакомый приятный щебет, похожий на птичий.

— Достаточно давно, чтобы стать лучшим портным этого сектора. И завоевать признательность многих клиентов, — ответил он, не поднимая головы. Китель он перебирал в пальцах почти с любовью — мягко и до удивления чувственно, так, что Джулиан сглотнул неожиданно застрявший в горле ком. Ладно, пускай он наговорил Гараку кучу глупостей, но ведь не просто так. Были причины, и не только канар.

— Даже баджорцев? — спросил Джулиан. Он откинулся на спинку софы, забросив на нее руки, но снова вспомнил про пятна пота подмышками и торопливо сложил руки на коленях.

Гарак поднял голову. Его губ коснулась приятная, тонкая улыбка. Игла в его руках перестала щебетать.

— Смею надеяться, что мое мастерство и желание услужить каждому клиенту сыграли в этом свою роль. Вас что-то удивляет, доктор?

— Нет-нет, — быстро ответил Джулиан. — И вам не жаль будет потерять всю вашу клиентуру? Когда вы отступите с Баджора.

Гарак одарил его долгим и сложным взглядом и отложил иглу. Джулиан едва не заерзал на месте, но сдержался и наоборот, закинул ногу за ногу, чтобы казаться более уверенным.

— Разумеется, мне будет очень их не хватать, доктор, — ответил наконец Гарак, — но тоска по родине гораздо сильнее. Кажется, даже в терранской культуре существует понятие «ностальгия»?

— О… да, конечно, — сказал Джулиан, не зная, как задать самый главный интересующий его вопрос. А что, если задать напрямую? — И вам не жаль, что Кардассия потеряет Баджор?

На этот раз Гарак не делал пауз. Он поднял надглазные гребни и покачал головой.

— В вас, доктор, говорят федеральные стереотипы. Вы действительно уверены, что Кардассия — ужасная милитаристская тирания, не умеющая свернуть с выбранного пути? Вы так убеждены, что мы собирались вечно контролировать Баджор, даже себе в ущерб? Нет, мы всегда надеялись, что их раса в конце концов обретет достаточно сил, чтобы после долгих лет сотрудничества двигаться дальше без нашей поддержки. В любом случае Кардассия всегда готова прийти на помощь своей бывшей колонии, если потребуется.

Джулиан не выдержал.

— Нет, Гарак, вы не можете всерьез верить в то, что сейчас говорите!

Гарак кокетливо наклонил голову, но тут же опустил взгляд на китель. Кажется, дырку он давно зашил — просто делал вид, что возится с тканью.

— А что такое правда, по-вашему, доктор? Ее не существует. Каждый на этой станции уверен, что знает, почему кардассианцы отходят с Баджора, и почему им отсюда нельзя отступать ни в коем случае, ни пяди земли врагу. Их предположения, гипотезы и мнения логичны и обоснованы, но можно ли считать их истинными? Нет, потому что истины, как ее понимаете вы, не существует.

— Маленькая ложь рождает большое недоверие, — медленно произнес Джулиан.

Гарак осторожно расправил китель и вытащил из ящика стола ультразвуковую щетку.

— В моем мире, доктор, недоверие рождает правда. Мало найдется глупцов, готовых ее распространять, — пробормотал он.

В этот момент дверь зазвенела от грохота. Как будто кто-то забился в нее изо всех сил, а не просто постучал кулаком. Джулиан вскочил, но Гарак быстро поднес палец к губам, а потом указал рукой в сторону кабинок для переодевания.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я спрятался там? — громко прошептал Джулиан. — Но…

Многозначительный взгляд Гарака говорил слишком о многом одновременно, и спорить с ним не хотелось. Джулиан быстро прошагал в кабинку и задернул за собой красную тяжелую штору, оставив крохотную щель. Если повезет, его не заметят.

Гарак подчеркнуто долго возился с замком. Когда он все-таки отпер дверь, в ателье ввалился Дамар. Он пошатнулся, ухватившись за стоящий у входа манекен, потом неуверенно выпрямился. До Джулиана донеслась волна отвратительного запаха ацетальдегида. Дамар был пьян, причем достаточно давно, чтобы этанол в его организме успел переработаться в этаналь.

Гарак снова запер дверь и обернулся к Дамару — тот уже не покачивался, стоял ровно, почти навытяжку, явно собравшись с силами.

— Вы недовольны тем, как я подшил ваши брюки, глинн? — любезно поинтересовался Гарак.

— М-м-м… нет, я здесь не за этим. Выпьете со мной? — спросил Дамар с каким-то затаенным вызовом, как будто ждал, что Гарак откажется.

Но тот не стал отказываться и кивнул.

— Черный, я правильно запомнил?

— Да, — устало выдохнул Дамар, наполнив воздух очередной порцией ацетальдегида. Теперь уже в ателье пахло совсем не так приятно, но от плотной ткани шторы доносился все тот же свежий аромат. Джулиан неслышно вдохнул его, пытаясь перебить вонь.

Дамар неуверенно прошагал к дивану и не сел, а почти рухнул на него.

Гарак исчез из поля зрения. Уже знакомо звякнуло о бокал горлышко бутылки.

— Все так, как я и думал, — мрачно заявил Дамар. Гарак возник рядом с ним и протянул полную рюмку, они отсалютовали друг другу. Дамар опрокинул канар в рот и продолжил, поморщившись: — Так, как я и думал. Ты был прав, Гарак, был совершенно прав.

В его манере держаться было что-то неестественное. Джулиан прищурился, пытаясь понять, что именно. Нет, опьянение настоящее. Тогда что с ним не так?

Гарак едва пригубил свой канар и покачал головой.

— И в чем именно я был прав, глинн?

— Упаднические настроения! — рявкнул Дамар, взмахнув рукой. — Можно мне еще?

Гарак наполнил его рюмку на весу.

— Все продано, Гарак, — сказал с чувством Дамар. — Все предано.

Джулиан следил за каждым его жестом. Мысли текли быстрым и мутным потоком, из которого вырывались только отдельные ручейки и тут же пересыхали. Что-то было не так с его жестами, мимикой, голосом или всем, вместе взятым.

— Корабль вез тридцать баджорских террористов, — сказал Дамар и торопливо выпил, даже стряхнул последние капли канара в рот. — Куда он их вез, а? На Лисепию!

— Понятия не имею, глинн, о чем вы, но, полагаю, это достаточно важно, раз так вас обеспокоило, — вежливо отозвался Гарак, приподняв бокал. Он не садился, стоял рядом, а Дамар глядел на него снизу вверх, задрав голову.

— Там был Лорит Акрем, а он заставил меня искать свою баджорку, — упавшим голосом ответил он. — Один из лидеров Сопротивления делся неизвестно куда, а ему плевать! Потому что именно его пытались обезопасить!

Гарак молча налил ему еще.

— И что он теперь делает? Отдает Баджор на блюдечке терранцам! Спровадил свою любовницу с ребенком куда подальше, а теперь, когда федералы дали нам пинка под Баджором, начинает ухаживать за дочерьми их адмиралов. Предусмотрительно! — Дамар икнул и заглянул в полную рюмку. Потом медленно добавил, как будто без особой уверенности в своих словах. — Он всех нас продаст с потрохами, Гарак. И нас, и тебя, тебя в особенности. Уверен, он уже стакнулся с баджорцами, а скажет, что именно ты передавал баджорской клиентуре то, что разболтали тебе наши офицеры. Мы разболтали.

Гарак кивнул и отошел в сторону, Джулиан теперь не видел его. Дамар продолжал сидеть, глядя в полную рюмку. Его губы беззвучно шевелились, как будто Дамар проговаривал заученную речь.

Вот!

Дамар лгал с самого начала. Это провокация. Он хочет подставить Гарака. Вывести на откровенность.

Странно, но Джулиан понял еще одну вещь. Дамар не особенно хотел это делать. Он морщился и качал головой там, где должен был кивать, противореча своим же словам.

— Мы должны объединить усилия, ты и я, — сказал Дамар и раздраженно дернул лицом, продолжая разглядывать канар в рюмке. Потом с отвращением влил его себе в рот и проглотил. — Чтобы решить эту проблему раз и…

Гарак появился за его спиной мгновенно, как по волшебству. В его руке была полная бутылка канара. Он сделал шаг вперед и обрушил ее Дамару на голову.

Джулиан не удержался и ахнул.

Дамар сполз на пол и замер в черной, слабо поблескивающей луже.

— Очень жаль, — сказал Гарак и осторожно опустил отбитое горлышко на журнальный столик. — Это был прекрасный, очень дорогой канар, подарок от довольного клиента, вряд ли я смогу себе позволить купить тот же урожай. И диван придется чистить.

Джулиан отдернул штору и шагнул к Дамару. Конечно, он провокатор, агент и многое другое, но нельзя же оставлять его с сотрясением мозга на полу? Вдруг у него аневризма? Нет, так нельзя. И все же Джулиан, заколебавшись, остановился.

— Не волнуйтесь, — сказал Гарак, критически осмотрел свою руку и слизнул каплю, попавшую на кожу. — У наших военных очень крепкие головы. Жаль, не во всех смыслах.

— И что же теперь делать? — растерянно спросил Джулиан.

Гарак глубоко вздохнул, обошел диван, переступив через руку лежавшего без чувств Дамара, и остановился рядом с Джулианом, касаясь плечом плеча. Дамар распростерся перед ними на полу; Джулиан все-таки достал трикодер и проверил жизненные показатели — условная норма, но могло быть и лучше.

— По-хорошему, доктор, стоило бы взять его и оттащить в кабинет к префекту, его непосредственному руководителю. Обвинить в предательстве и посмотреть, как Дукат начнет изворачиваться и сваливать все на него, — сказал Гарак и, снова вздохнув, повернулся к Джулиану. — Но мне, как ни странно, жаль Дамара. Он порядочный военный, хоть и недостаточно дальновидный, чтобы отказаться от ужасной глупости, которую он сейчас устроил.

— И вы… просто оставите его здесь? Но тогда вас могут обвинить в нападении на офицера, — растерянно отозвался Джулиан.

Гарак улыбнулся и заглянул ему в лицо. Ярко-голубые глаза, казалось, светились в полумраке ателье, мягко и завораживающе.

— Нет, доктор, не оставлю. Уверен, вы знаете, к кому именно можно обратиться за помощью в этой ситуации. Кто сможет эффектно нейтрализовать Дамара, при этом, конечно, не причинив ему вреда — вы специально поставите именно такое условие.

— Я? — с максимально возможным изумлением отозвался Джулиан. — Но откуда… я ведь просто врач, и…

— Конечно, вы просто врач, но у вас очень удобные друзья. — Гарак наклонился ближе, и его теплое дыхание коснулось щеки. — Такая привлекательная рыжая девушка — уверен, она обязательно что-нибудь придумает в обмен на возможность расспросить пьяного кардассианского офицера, пускай и очень недолго.

— Это просто… — начал Джулиан и осекся.

— Конечно, — сказал Гарак. — Все очень просто.

Его губы оказались прохладными, сладковатыми и внезапно настойчивыми. От неожиданности Джулиан замер, но всего на мгновение; голова резко закружилась, будто именно он сам пил этот канар, а не Гарак. Джулиан наощупь поймал его за талию и прижал к себе, не прерывая поцелуй, Гарак хмыкнул ему в рот и прикусил кончик языка. Какой-то частью разума Джулиан опасался наступить Дамару на руку, но все равно не открывал глаз.

Нельзя сейчас отвлекаться на что-то большее, чем поцелуй. Нужно решить, что делать с Дамаром. Позвать Киру… или не звать, а просто уйти? Он должен принять решение, нельзя просто поддаваться желаниям… даже очень определенным и четким. Джулиан тяжело вздохнул и отстранился, но Гарак успел раньше. Он выпустил Джулиана из объятий и отступил, облизнув потемневшие губы.

— Вы совершенно правы, доктор. Дела — прежде всего, — произнес он со странным гортанным присвистом.

Джулиан сдержался и не поднес пальцы к губам. Больше всего ему хотелось повторить то, что они сейчас сделали. Повторить и продолжить, и плевать на политику, Дамара и баджорское сопротивление.

— Думаю, я знаю, где именно найти эту девушку, — сказал он. — Она наверняка следит за входом в ателье.

Гарак просиял, хотя Джулиан так и не смог понять, почему, и кивнул.

— Именно, мой дорогой доктор. Если вы выйдете за дверь и свернете налево, найдете там очень удобный закоулок — и вашу подругу заодно. А я тем временем постараюсь открыть люк, который ведет в вентиляцию. Крепления на нем слишком тугие, на это может потребоваться уйма времени. — Гарак наклонил голову, разглядывая Джулиана со странным, почти нежным выражением. — Что же вы стоите? Нужно действовать быстрее.

И Джулиан, не став спорить, подхватил со стола китель и вышел.

Он нашел Киру в том самом закоулке, как Гарак и говорил.

***

Коммандер Сиско умел смотреть так пристально и тяжело, что Джулиан от его взгляда едва не провалился сквозь переборку. Если коммандер узнал про историю с Дамаром… или Кирой… нет, с Кирой можно будет как-то отвертеться, но ведь Дамара они сначала тащили по вентиляции в каюту к какой-то баджорке, женщине для утешения, кажется, а потом Джулиан, кроме всего прочего, колол ему седатив, чтобы глинн не очнулся в самый неподходящий момент. Как это объяснять? Никак. Джулиан переступил с ноги на ногу. Пауза и тяжелый взгляд становились все невыносимее.

— Как вы объясните все это, лейтенант? — наконец спросил Сиско. На этот раз он не кричал, но так было даже страшнее.

— Что именно, сэр? — осторожно уточнил Джулиан. На всякий случай он стоял по стойке «смирно», хотя вряд ли это могло смягчить коммандера. Тот мало того, что обладал взрывным темпераментом — еще и очень ответственно подходил к порученному делу. А переговоры с кардассианцами затягивались. Они всеми силами добивались, чтобы Федерация оставила на станции их представительство, и Сиско пока не мог изменить ситуацию.

Это не добавляло ему хорошего настроения, уж точно. В глазах у Сиско полыхнул разряд.

— Ваш неожиданный и несогласованный визит к префекту, лейтенант. Уже второй, если считать тот, после безобразной драки, которую вы устроили!

Джулиан едва не выдохнул с огромным облегчением. Это не о Дамаре и не о Гараке, уже хорошо.

— Сэр, я…

— Вы дипломат? — резко спросил Сиско.

— Нет, коммандер, я…

— Или у вас есть дополнительная дипломатическая подготовка? Чем именно вы должны заниматься в этой миссии, вы помните свои обязанности?!

— Конечно, сэр. Мы проводим совместные медицинские изыскания, проект «Медицина без границ» дает возможность обмениваться опытом и практическими знаниями, и вчера именно поэтому…

Сиско соединил ладони и поднес кончики пальцев к губам.

— Вот что, лейтенант, — сказал он, буравя Джулиана черным и плотным взглядом. — Любые свои действия с нашими уважаемыми хозяевами будете предварительно согласовывать со мной. Я отвечаю за успех этой миссии, и если из-за вашей самодеятельности что-то сорвется, то…

За спиной свистнула дверь, и лицо Сиско застыло в предельно фальшивой, но очень любезной и предупредительной маске. Джулиан обернулся. На пороге, наклонив голову, стоял префект Дукат.

— Прошу прощения, что вторгаюсь к вам без предупреждения, коммандер, — с такой же вызывающей диабет любезностью сообщил префект, — но я слышал часть вашего разговора и готов вступиться за вашего замечательного и весьма отзывчивого доктора. Это я потребовал его присутствия вчера — мне хотелось проверить, на что способна ваша федеральная медицина, — но он не ударил в грязь лицом. Обнаружил легкое недомогание, о котором мой собственный врач даже не счел нужным сообщить. Я позволил ему оставить себе все полученные после диагностики данные — это, так сказать, мой небольшой вклад в добрые отношения между Федерацией и Кардассией…

— Да, да, конечно, префект, — ответил Сиско и быстро взглянул на Джулиана. Тот сразу же понял намек.

— Я могу идти, коммандер?

— Да, доктор Башир, вы свободны. — Он обернулся к Дукату. — Я могу предложить вам…

Джулиан позорно сбежал с поля боя, оставив Сиско отбиваться от вражеского огня. В конце концов, ему не привыкать, он, в отличие от самого Джулиана, был настоящим кадровым военным. Но без потерь отступить не удалось. Дукат на ходу приобнял его и сжал предплечье, видимо, пытаясь ободрить, но вышло даже хуже. Джулиан буквально вылетел за дверь, надеясь, что Сиско не сделает из этого далеко идущих выводов.

Охранники у двери — и кардассианский глинн, и лейтенант безопасности, — проводили его безразличными и очень похожими взглядами.

Смена в лазарете уже закончилась, поэтому Джулиан бесцельно брел по Променаду, думая, что делать дальше. Он не ожидал, что Дукат бросится его выгораживать перед Сиско — зачем? Желание задобрить человека, который знает о тебе слишком много? Или попытка извиниться? Нужно было найти Киру — выяснить, чем все закончилось с Дамаром, — но ее было не так просто поймать, а в баджорский сектор станции никого из делегации не пускали.

Когда в поле зрения оказался вход в ателье Гарака, Джулиан остановился. Он действительно не планировал сюда возвращаться сегодня — во-первых, не хотел привлекать внимание к их общению, во-вторых… ну, это наверняка считалось бы навязчивым. Джулиан часто сталкивался с тем, что его желание общаться с приятными людьми (и не только) казалось другим слишком назойливым и чрезмерным, а он сам этого не замечал. Странно, что сейчас это вдруг стало иметь значение. Джулиан обычно не стремился… предупредить чужое недовольство. Так странно.

Ну и нельзя же просто так зайти и оторвать Гарака от работы? Если бы тот ворвался в лазарет, например…

Джулиану вдруг пришло в голову, что Гарак таки врывался туда, причем как минимум дважды — просто один раз не застал там его. Джулиан улыбнулся. Ладно. Просто нужен какой-то повод. Он вспомнил, что привез с собой несколько плиток делавианского шоколада; одной вполне можно пожертвовать. Даже если Гарак не любит сладкого, он оценит жест.

Гарак, который был занят с баджорской (и очень милой) клиенткой, почти с неприкрытым изумлением уставился на Джулиана, потом, прижав руку к груди, несколько раз извинился перед заказчицей и отвел Джулиана в сторону.

— Признайтесь, доктор, вы навели обо мне справки? — спросил Гарак, внимательно глядя Джулиану в глаза.

— Нет, я… я просто сам люблю этот шоколад и потому решил, что… — начал Джулиан, но Гарак перебил его:

— На вашем месте я бы обязательно навел. Но пусть, я сделаю вид, что поверю вам. Так уж вышло, что это мое любимое лакомство, доктор.

Гарак осторожно взял плитку у Джулиана из пальцев, едва ощутимо коснувшись руки.

— У меня есть еще, если хотите, — сказал Джулиан наобум и тут же понял, что сморозил глупость.

Но Гарак не обиделся, наоборот. Он наклонил голову и хитро, с легкой озорцой улыбнулся.

— Так это приглашение? О, мой дорогой доктор, как мило с вашей стороны. Я обязательно воспользуюсь этой чудесной щедростью — мой поставщик уже несколько недель в отъезде, и, право слово, я уже успел соскучиться по делавианскому шоколаду. Но не уверен, что смогу зайти к вам именно сегодня — очень много заказов, как видите.

Он печально развел руками. Джулиан, вспомнив о клиентке, которая смотрела на них во все глаза, отступил от Гарака на шаг. В этот момент что-то негромко звякнуло и покатилось по полу, Джулиан наклонился посмотреть, что именно, но Гарак опередил его. Он поднял с пола длинную оранжевую полоску и протянул Джулиану.

— Вот, вы обронили.

Это был изолинейный стержень, довольно большой емкости. Мосет не давал ему таких, только желтые, на которые нельзя было перезаписывать повторно. Джулиан покачал головой.

— Это не мое.

— Нет, доктор, ваше. Он выпал из вашего кармана, — настаивал Гарак.

Джулиан осторожно взял стержень. Откуда он взялся? Это же не…

Дукат! Он сунул ему в карман этот стержень, когда Джулиан выходил от Сиско.

Что же там записано?

Джулиан затаил дыхание и, постаравшись сделать как можно более дежурный вид, кивнул.

— Да, я вспомнил. Это записи доктора Мосета, он дал их мне для конспектирования — перезаписывать и копировать, увы, запрещено. Хорошо, что вы заметили.

— Прекрасно, — обрадовался Гарак. — Нужно быть крайне осторожным с информацией, которую дает вам кардассианец. Если вы будете небрежны, вам этого не простят. А теперь прошу меня извинить — я должен вернуться к работе. Вы ведь не дежурите сегодня?

— Нет, — с облегчением выдохнул Джулиан.

— Тогда приятного вам вечернего отдыха, — ответил Гарак и мягко коснулся его плеча. Наверное, это был максимум, который можно было позволить себе при клиентке, но затем Гарак сжал пальцы крепче — едва заметным, почти мимолетным жестом, — и убрал руку.

Стержень в ладони казался теплым, почти горячим. Джулиан спрятал его в карман и осторожно вышел из ателье, стараясь не глазеть на Гарака слишком откровенно.

***

Прежде чем вставить стержень в гнездо терминала, Джулиан тщательно проверил его трикодером. Вдруг взорвется? Дукат был способен и на такое, он не сомневался. Но стержень оказался обычным носителем информации, никакой взрывчатки или токсинов.

Видеозапись включилась автоматически, среагировав, видимо, на энергетический контур терминала. На непривычно крохотном экране появился Дукат, он многозначительно улыбнулся и развел руками, демонстрируя открытые ладони. Явно изучал земные жесты откровенности — забавный маленький факт.

— Мне очень жаль, доктор Башир, что наше знакомство началось так неудачно, — сказал Дукат прочувствованно. — И я понимаю, что не смогу сгладить первое впечатление о себе, но хотел бы надеяться, что моя закономерная попытка проверить ваши границы не привела к тому, что наши отношения испортятся. Вы ведь понимаете, почему я потребовал от вас именно того, о чем мы с вами говорили? На моем месте вы сами бы поступили точно так же, и не надо этого отрицать!

Дукат поднял указательный палец и покачал им из стороны в сторону. Джулиан внимательно следил за его мимикой. Конечно, это ложь, но за ней скрывалась что-то более глубокое. Он действительно хотел добиться понимания, это было заметно невооруженным глазом. Хотел признания, хотя бы от представителя Федерации.

— Поэтому я хочу попросить вас дать мне второй шанс, — смиренно продолжил Дукат, — и обсудить условия нашего дальнейшего сотрудничества. Как видите, я не раскрыл ваш секрет, как и обещал. Итак, если вы позволите, я смогу удовлетворить ваше любопытство, а вы — успокоить меня. Уверен, вы обязательно обнаружите эту запись, когда вернетесь в свою каюту, поэтому предлагаю вам встретиться сразу после — в 23:00, когда включится вечерний режим, — в грузовом шлюзе на верхнем пилоне три. Это баджорский сектор, но вас пропустят, я все устроил. — Дукат снова молитвенно сложил ладони вместе и многозначительно улыбнулся. — До встречи, доктор, и я уверен, что она будет плодотворной.

Запись прервалась. Джулиан вынул стержень из гнезда и снова вернул обратно, чтобы прослушать ее еще раз, но экран перечеркнула снизу вверх, мигая, темно-красная надпись на кардассианском. Дукат перестраховался, конечно же, и файл самоуничтожился после проигрывания.

Джулиан посмотрел на хроно, встроенное в браслет: было уже 22:52, до запланированной встречи оставалось всего ничего. Идти? Не идти? Если бы удалось найти Киру! Обеспечить себе прикрытие! Джулиан вскочил и заметался по просторной каюте. Нет, он обязательно должен это сделать. Если удастся склонить на свою сторону префекта Баджора и уговорить его выполнить нужные условия, это будет его, Джулиана, чистой победой. Но если Дукат соврет? Судя по его жестам и мимике, он действительно собирался что-то предложить, только вот что именно?

Джулиан медленно подошел к спрятанному за декоративной панелью шкафу и вытащил сумку, с которой сюда прилетел. Слоан действительно не дал ему ничего, кроме одной вещи, изящной и очень функциональной — портативного фазера, замаскированного под бритву. К счастью, таможенник не стал интересоваться, зачем Джулиану две акустические бритвы.

Он подобрал крохотный прибор и, повернув насадку, переключил его в режим оглушения, потом спрятал фазер в карман. Оставалось еще целых шесть минут — он успеет, если поторопится.

***

В грузовом шлюзе было очень пыльно и очень темно. Здесь, кажется, обогащенную юридиевую руду грузили на транспортники, а значит, вся эта пыль могла очень легко взорваться, если, например, мощность выстрела окажется достаточно высокой. Для федерального фазера, подсчитал Джулиан в уме, хватит семи делений.

Он пришел раньше на две минуты — его почти без возражений пропустили в баджорскую секцию, а дальше дело было только за турболифтом. Оставалось только ждать, когда появится Дукат. Кардассианцы до чувствительности пунктуальны, а значит, он должен прийти…

— Добрый вечер, доктор Башир.

Сейчас.

Дукат шагнул в проход из-за высокого контейнера и неторопливым шагом подошел ближе. В какой-то момент Джулиан едва не отступил — Дукат двигался слишком уверенно и слишком хищно, как давно вымерший комодский варан: вот-вот облизнется раздвоенным языком.

Нет, у кардассианцев вполне обычные языки, Джулиан успел это узнать на собственном опыте.

— Что же вы хотели предложить мне, префект? — спросил он.

— О, доктор Башир. Вы, терранцы, так прямолинейны, всегда требуете перейти непосредственно к делу, минуя предварительные беседы, даже настолько приятные, как наша, — сказал Дукат. В руках у него не было оружия, он держал их на виду, и все же Джулиан ощущал исходящую от префекта угрозу.

— И все-таки? — спросил он. Фазер во внутреннем кармане на кителе ощущался легким и почти невесомым, но придавал уверенности.

Дукат наклонил голову набок, окидывая Джулиана насмешливым взглядом. Совсем другое лицо — и все же он болезненно напоминал сейчас Гарака. Так странно.

— Я хотел бы, доктор, дать вам второй шанс согласиться с моим предложением и признать мою правоту, — сказал он.

Джулиан растерянно моргнул. Этого он не ожидал. Действительно, сюрприз. Зачем?

— Вы можете принять мои условия немедленно, и тогда я тоже выполню то, что обещал — то есть, договорюсь о вашем политическом убежище. — Дукат поднял палец, как политик, толкающий речь. — Знаете ли, я не могу позволить себе роскошь быть небрежным, иначе не дожил бы до своих лет. Итак, я уточнил ту информацию, которую вы мне сообщили: действительно, генетические модификации в Федерации вне закона. Правда, я знаю, что наказание за ваше преступление слишком гуманно — всего лишь запрет занимать некоторые должности. У нас же вы сможете добиться гораздо большего! Пожелаю вам тепленького местечка в кардассианской разведке. В Обсидиановом ордене.

Дукат подошел ближе, и Джулиан все-таки не выдержал, сделал шаг назад.

— Кроме того, я имел честь беседовать с вашим руководством… и, признаться, думал, что именно коммандер Сиско подослал вас. Что это все — искусная провокация. Но, по-видимому, это ваша личная инициатива, и даже если вы хотели таким образом скомпрометировать кардассианское руководство Терок Нор, но не могли не понимать, что ваши попытки обречены на провал.

Дукат вытянул шею и заглянул ему в лицо. Они были одного роста, и все же Дукат без всяких усилий подавлял Джулиана. Наверняка это отточенный годами опыта способ, как от него защититься, Джулиан не знал, и потому просто выпрямился, чтобы казаться выше.

— Так что, если хотите и дальше спасать жизни ваших пациентов — какая благородная, возвышенная профессия! — продолжил Дукат. — Вы согласитесь устроить диверсию на «Эксельсиоре», и тогда я подумаю, сообщить ли вашему коммандеру Сиско о том, кто вы на самом деле, или нет. Мне он показался очень деловым человеком, почти по-кардассиански скрупулезным. Похвальное качество для терранца.

Так. Так. Он почти клюнул. Немного не по плану, но все-таки… нужно действовать как задумано, и все получится. Джулиан собрался с духом и насмешливо скривил губы в улыбке.

— Действительно, префект, сообщите? Ну давайте, рискните. Ведь я не аугмент. Я обычный земной человек, а вот вашу тайну я раскрыл вполне очевидно, разве нет?

Глаза Дуката сверкнули в темноте.

— Вы однозначно аугмент, иначе как…

— У меня просто есть агенты на станции, — перебил его Джулиан. — Я знал об вашем жучке еще до того, как вошел в кабинет.

— Вы не смогли бы выиграть два раза подряд в дабо такие суммы! — рявкнул Дукат.

— Я использовал магнит, — парировал Джулиан. Сердце колотилось где-то во рту — субъективное ощущение, конечно, просто ситуационная гипертензия. — А Кварка просто подкупил. Бывает.

Дукат странно дернул шеей — незнакомый жест. Джулиан постарался дышать медленнее и сосредоточиться. Если префект нападет на него в приступе ярости, то победа точно останется не за ним.

— А драка с офицерами? — Дукат очевидно помнил об этом и потому не стал ничего делать.

— Я врач, префект, — насмешливо ответил Джулиан. — Я распылил у стола кое-какое седативное средство, действующее только на ваш вид. Уж простите за мой обман, но это было очень весело.

Теперь уже Дукат отступил от него на шаг. Не от страха — нет, это явно было что-то другое. Как будто попытка взглянуть на своего противника со стороны.

— Тогда зачем вы это сделали, Башир? — прошипел он, едва разжимая губы. — Чего вы добивались этим своим фальшивым признанием?

— О, префект, — ответил не задумываясь Джулиан. — Вы ведь не сомневались в победе, правда? И из-за этого позволили себе именно ту роскошь, о которой только что вспоминали. Но теперь вы у меня в руках, и да, вы согласитесь на условия Федерации. Вам не останется ничего другого, как отступить со станции совсем. Никакого представительства. Никаких поблажек проигравшей стороне…

Дукат шевельнулся, и Джулиан выхватил фазер.

Ему в лицо смотрело узкое, как змеиный зрачок, дуло дисраптора.

— У вас длинный язык. Это может повредить вашей шее, — пробормотал Дукат.

— Если вы сейчас нажмете на спуск, — напряженным голосом сказал Джулиан, — то весь шлюз взлетит на воздух. Здесь слишком много юридиевой пыли.

Дукат вдруг рассмеялся, довольно жмурясь, и покачал головой.

— Нет, доктор, не взлетит. Луч нашего дисраптора не создает энергетического резонанса, способного сдетонировать юридиевую пыль, а вот федеральные фазеры — да. Именно поэтому я назначил встречу в этом самом шлюзе. Нет уж, я не могу позволить себе небрежность, что бы вы ни говорили…

— Прошу прощения, что прерываю вашу содержательную беседу, — послышался из темноты голос, — но мне сообщили, что на станцию привезли партию нужной мне ткани, и продавец ждет покупателей именно в этом шлюзе. У вас не продается случайно андорианский шелк?

Дукат резко повернул голову и с искренней ненавистью выдохнул:

— Гарак!

— Гарак, — с облегчением пробормотал Джулиан с ним в унисон.

Тот не стал подходить ближе, но в темноте шлюза Джулиан хорошо видел очертания его фигуры и легкий золотистый блеск дисраптора.

— Что ты забыл здесь, портной? — с презрением бросил Дукат. Надо же. Джулиан на его месте уже давно бы сдался или начал торговаться, но нет.

— Я же говорил, — отозвался Гарак с отчетливой улыбкой в голосе. — Ищу своего поставщика. Но, кажется, здесь заключается совершенно другая сделка, и на вашем месте, префект, я бы согласился с ее условиями.

Дукат очень хотел повернуться к Гараку, который стоял у него за спиной, но сдержал порыв, просто качнулся из стороны в сторону. Дисраптор у него в руке тоже шевельнулся, сдвинулся вбок, и Джулиан облегченно вздохнул.

— Это не твоего ума дело.

— Вот как? — сказал Гарак. — Увы, чтобы нажать на спуск, мне не нужен ум, достаточно и рефлексов.

Джулиан сдержал смех, но все-таки негромко фыркнул. Дукат прищурился, блеснув глазами и, обернувшись через плечо, продолжил:

— Так значит, Гарак, ты не просто трусливый неудачник, проваливший все свои задания. Ты еще и предатель. И я знал это с самого начала. Пока мы, преданные делу великой Кардассии, стремимся всеми силами отыграть хотя бы немного на поле изначально проигрышной битвы…

— Обычная пропагандистская шумиха, — поморщился Гарак. — Можете не продолжать.

— Я этого так не оставлю, — выдохнул Дукат.

— Оставите, — сказал Гарак сухо. — И сами знаете почему.

Дукат не стал ему отвечать. Он вдруг рассыпался красноватыми искрами — сработал транспортер. Джулиан, поколебавшись, опустил оружие, но не стал его прятать.

Гарак подошел ближе. Он действительно улыбался — и тоже не стал класть дисраптор в кобуру. Костюм на нем был очень красивым, черно-желтым, вызывавшем мысль о чем-то ядовитом и опасном.

— Мне бы очень хотелось знать, Гарак, как вы меня нашли, — сказал Джулиан.

Тот широко раскрыл глаза.

— Но как же, доктор, вы ведь сами намекнули, что за вами стоит присмотреть.

Джулиан вопросительно посмотрел на него, и Гарак продолжил:

— Доктор Мосет никогда, ни при каких обстоятельствах не дал бы вам собственных наработок. Просто нонсенс, невозможно. Так что я сразу понял, что именно вы пытаетесь мне сказать. Кроме того, вы тоже поняли мой намек, раз взяли с собой оружие и довольно успешно переиграли нашего префекта. Поздравляю. Этим можно по праву гордиться, мой дорогой доктор. Я просто обеспечил вам небольшую поддержку, как вы и просили. Разве я ошибся?

Джулиан медленно покачал головой. Гарак с улыбкой заглянул ему в лицо, как будто пытаясь запомнить, потом сказал:

— Лучше бы нам убраться отсюда. Кто знает, что придет в голову нашему любезному префекту? Никто не любит проигрывать.

В турболифте Джулиан наконец понял, как сильно напряжен, и с выдохом постарался расслабиться. Гарак не делал попыток прикоснуться к нему или даже придвинуться ближе. Он давно уже спрятал дисраптор и теперь просто стоял рядом, глядя перед собой.

— Не знаю, Гарак, как вас отблагодарить, — начал Джулиан.

Гарак лукаво покосился на него.

— Это не обязательно.

— Нет, нет, я бы хотел. Может, сходим в ресторан? Нет, это банально… или сыграем в шахматы? Вы умеете играть в шахматы, Гарак?

О, нет, это еще большая глупость. Но тот рассмеялся и все-таки положил руку Джулиану на плечо. Короткое пожатие, уверенные пальцы.

— Доктор, как шахматный партнер вы меня не интересуете.

— Тогда чего же вы хотите? Цветов? — спросил Джулиан. Он тоже улыбался — не мог сдержать улыбку. Она сама выбралась на лицо, устроилась там со всеми удобствами и не собиралась никуда уходить. Как глупо. И как здорово.

— Цветы — это прекрасно, — ответил Гарак, тоже улыбаясь.

Его улыбка была теплой, но даже в этой удушливой жаре казалась приятной. Лифт с мягким толчком остановился и открыл двери. Баджорская часть Променада. Здесь был пропускной пункт в кардассианский сектор. И слишком много ненужных свидетелей.

— Да, цветы — это прекрасно, — повторил Гарак, — но я соглашусь на завтрак.

Он быстро прошагал к охранникам у пункта, и его выпустили без лишних слов.

***

Джулиан проснулся оттого, что в комнате кто-то был. Непередаваемое чувство взгляда в затылок. Он развернулся, прижимая к себе одеяло — напрасная попытка сохранить приличия, — и сел.

— Гарак? — спросил он, щурясь.

— Нет, — ответила Кира насмешливо и села на край кровати. Она улыбалась, по-настоящему, искренне, и впервые улыбка на ее лице не означала ничего другого, кроме радости. — А что, он должен был зайти? Или уже ушел?

— Н… нет… это я должен ему завтрак… сколько времени? — Джулиан потер заспанные глаза, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. — И зачем вы забрались ко мне в каюту? Я что, не запер дверь?

— Запер, — успокоила его Кира. — Я просто взломала код. Сейчас 7:12, начало рабочего дня, так что тебе, доктор, пора вставать. Но меня другое интересует. Что вы с Гараком такое сделали?

Джулиан, прикрываясь одеялом, спустил ноги с кровати и потянулся. Можно, впрочем, было и не прикрываться. Вряд ли Киру может смутить мужчина в нижнем белье.

— В смысле — что сделали? — переспросил Джулиан. Мысли с утра путались, а еще он не выспался, заснул только часа в два.

Кира закатила глаза, и улыбка на ее лице сменилась суровым, «материнским» выражением.

— Вчера ты, доктор, побывал в баджорском секторе Терок Нор и почти немедленно вернулся оттуда — уже вместе с Гараком. А ночью, буквально три часа спустя, карды объявили, что отходят со станции и эвакуируют персонал. Так спешно? После того, как Дукат и его вояки упирались почти полгода? Не верю, что вы не имеете к этому отношения!

Джулиан вытаращил глаза и вскочил, отбросив одеяло.

— Что?

Кира расхохоталась. Хотелось верить, причиной стал не его вид в одних трусах, так что Джулиан, старательно сохраняя невозмутимость, подошел к шкафу и начал одеваться.

— Именно то, что я сказала! Они бегут! Бегут!

К счастью, когда она вскочила с кровати и обняла его со спины — слишком крепко для женщины, да и для мужчины, чего уж скрывать, — Джулиан успел надеть хотя бы штаны.

Кира взъерошила ему волосы на затылке и отступила, продолжая улыбаться во весь рот.

— Эх ты, маленький федеральный говнюк. Ладно, не буду выпытывать твои секреты. — Она отошла к стене и прислонилась к ней спиной, скрестив руки. — Знаешь, я не думала, что буду радоваться федералам на борту. Если бы вас здесь не было, карды бы здесь все ободрали и сломали, чтобы нам не досталось, а сейчас они просто носятся как угорелые, и данные трут. Уже почти все собрали.

Джулиан торопливо надел китель — тот самый, починенный Гараком, — и застегнул липучку на животе.

— Как — почти все собрали? — переспросил он.

— А так. Кардассианцы очень слаженно действуют, когда им надо.

Спустя долю секунды Джулиан уже держал в руках шоколад, одновременно пытаясь обуться.

— Мне нужно идти, — сообщил он Кире.

Та насмешливо смотрела на него.

— А, конечно. Я закрою дверь, не волнуйся.

Кира сказала ему вслед что-то еще, но Джулиан уже не слушал. Он бежал по коридору, надеясь, что успеет сделать то, что планировал — до того, как коммандер Сиско вспомнит о нем. А он обязательно вспомнит, хотя бы часам к восьми.

Кира не соврала. Кардассианцы метались по коридорам туда-сюда, толкаясь и отпуская ругательства, Джулиана тут же отпихнули к переборке, и не сказать, чтобы нежно.

Он пробивался сквозь толпу, прижимая к себе шоколад и надеясь, что Гарак еще не успел эвакуироваться.

На Променаде было еще хуже. Джулиан не знал, как у него получилось добраться до ателье — и не попасться на глаза коммандеру Сиско, который следил, как кардассианские солдаты снимают оборудование. Джулиан умудрился незаметно протиснуться у него за спиной и пробраться дальше.

Столовая не работала. Репликаторы лежали посреди коридора, загораживая проход к ателье, но внутри все еще горел свет. Джулиан перебрался через металлический кожух, больно ударившись лодыжкой, и, прихрамывая, подошел к нужной двери. Входной сигнал был мелодичным, не типовым. Гарак отпер дверь почти сразу, и пасмурное выражение на его лице сменилось улыбкой, широкой, но как будто не слишком искренней.

— Ах, доктор, это вы. Я был уверен, что это Кварк, впрочем, прекрасно, что это не он. Признаться, мне не слишком хочется разговаривать сейчас о суммах и процентах. Не сегодня, да и смысла нет.

Гарак отошел от двери. Он двигался довольно утомленно, как будто всю ночь занимался какими-то неизвестными Джулиану делами. Учитывая, что все кардассианцы эвакуировались со станции, скорее всего, так и было.

Джулиан протянул Гараку плитки, приятно пахнущие даже сквозь обертку.

— Я хотел позвать вас на завтрак, как обещал, но репликаторы отключили, — сказал он извиняющимся тоном. — Идти к Кварку тоже не вариант, так что я принес вам вот это. Я понимаю, это такая мелочь, но…

Гарак вздохнул и забрал шоколад.

— Это не мелочь. И вы не понимаете… а, не обращайте внимания. Очень мило с вашей стороны.

— Вы скоро уезжаете, Гарак, и я, скорее всего, тоже, — сказал Джулиан первое, что пришло в голову. — Я не мог не вернуть вам долг.

Гарак вдруг рассмеялся — напряженный, не слишком естественный смех, если вслушаться, — и положил шоколадки на журнальный столик.

— Иногда мне кажется, что вы именно настолько наивны, каким хотите выглядеть, доктор, — сказал он. — Мой репликатор пока еще работает. Хотите тожал? Уверен, за все время на станции сами вы так и не рискнули попробовать кардассианскую кухню — совсем неудивительно для терранца. За вашей внешней открытостью и любви к экспериментам скрывается консерватизм, почти достойный похвал.

Джулиан не мог понять, как на это реагировать.

— Вы слишком сердитый последнее время, Гарак.

— Это я сердитый, доктор? — Гарак приподнял надбровный гребень. — Вы же знаете, сердитый я гораздо мрачнее.

— Откуда бы я мог такое знать? — спросил Джулиан, глядя ему в глаза, слишком яркие, слишком голубые и слишком насмешливые. — Я всего лишь врач, простой, обычный врач, и даже не бетазоид, поэтому не научился пока читать мысли.

Он опять нес какую-то чушь. Это происходило каждый раз, когда Джулиан начинал волноваться, хорошо еще, он мог хотя бы частично контролировать, что именно говорит. Но сейчас и это было затруднительно. Гарак стоял слишком близко, но держался отстраненно; Джулиан боялся прочитать его сигналы неправильно — и в смысле «проявить инициативу», и в смысле «не проявить».

К тому же, он понятия не имел, как именно ухаживают кардассианцы, и что именно надо сделать, чтобы…

— Уверен, вы едите, как все терранцы — жадно, торопливо, как будто у вас вот-вот отнимут тарелку, — сказал Гарак, глядя Джулиану в лицо.

— Не видели, а говорите.

— Достаточно посмотреть на некоторых, чтобы сделать выводы о большинстве.

Гарак странным образом оказался еще ближе, стоял, едва не прижимаясь к Джулиану, и внимательно смотрел ему в глаза, как будто пытаясь уловить какой-то сигнал.

— Вот как? — язвительно отозвался Джулиан, вдруг обидевшись. — Предлагаете мне судить обо всех ваших соотечественниках по Дукату?

Гарак поднял руку и нежно провел пальцем у по его шее, прямо под ухом. Это было настолько внезапно и настолько приятно, что Джулиан вздрогнул и поймал Гарака за запястье.

— И шея у вас слишком тонкая, — сказал Гарак с легким присвистом.

— Надо же, — парировал Джулиан, крепче сжимая пальцы на его руке. — Это вы так пытаетесь убедить себя, что не стоит иметь со мной дела?

— Боюсь, это была неудачная попытка, — ответил Гарак, и тогда Джулиан дернул его к себе.

Этот поцелуй вышел гораздо сумбурней, даже дышать было трудно. Они прижимались друг к другу, Джулиан попытался засунуть руку Гараку под его слишком хорошо застегнутый пиджак, но ткань не тянулась. На этом пиджаке, или топе, или как там его вообще есть застежки? Гарак ощутимо прикусил Джулиану губу и сунул язык глубже, щекоча нёбо, под пальцами он весь был плотным, крепким и каким-то до ужаса надежным, хотя странно судить о таком по тактильным ощущениям. Джулиан с усилием провел ладонью по его спине, Гарак шумно выдохнул и отстранился.

Его «ложка» на лбу стала насыщенно-синей, и это было красиво — как будто Гарак специально ее подкрасил.

— Да, — сказал он сипло. — Едите вы так же жадно, никаких сомнений.

— Кто бы говорил, — сказал Джулиан.

Он наконец нащупал застежку, тонкую палочку, спрятанную под складкой ткани, и дернул ее вниз. Гарак, усмехнувшись, сжал пальцами его затылок и потерся лбом о его лоб — мягким, неожиданно ласковым жестом.

— Еще немного, и вы будете на шаг ближе к высокому мастерству — умению обращаться с кардассианской одеждой. Не то что с вашей, терранской. — Гарак потянул за полу кителя, с треском расстегивая его. — Так примитивно, никакой выдумки.

— Кажется, тебе доставляет удовольствие осыпать меня оскорблениями, — пробормотал Джулиан. Это помогало отвлечься от желания содрать с Гарака одежду без всяких церемоний, уложить на диван, и…

И… Джулиан вдруг понял, что репродуктивная система кардассианцев еще не изучена досконально, это раз, а во-вторых, он нарушает устав, потому что для секса с видами, чья репродуктивная система недостаточно изучена, требовалось разрешение старшего медицинского — или командующего офицера. Да, нужно немедленно все бросить и бежать к Сиско за разрешением. И за трикодером, на котором записаны данные сканирования Дуката. Отличный образец для теоретической подоплеки. Джулиан ткнулся Гараку лицом в плечо и засмеялся.

— Кажется, мои оскорбления вас только радуют, — фыркнул Гарак и стянул с него китель, потом, не дожидаясь, пока Джулиан разберется с его застежками, снял свой пиджак и швырнул на диван.

Под пиджаком скрывался новый слой — красивая, гладко-шелковистая на ощупь обтягивающая рубашка. Джулиан провел кончиками пальцев по ткани; Гарак, хищно улыбаясь, следил за его движениями.

— Смелее, — сказал он и облизнул губы. — Она эластичная и не порвется, если вы снимете ее через голову.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я все делал за тебя, да, Гарак? — спросил Джулиан. Он осторожно высвободил рубашку из брюк и запустил пальцы за высокий пояс. Гарак медленно зажмурился и прижал его руку к себе.

— Почему бы и нет? — не открывая глаз, сказал он. — Вы так инициативны… и исполнительны… нельзя не воспользоваться.

Где-то далеко, за переборкой, в сотне световых лет отсюда, послышался грохот. Голоса, звон, треск, непонятно что. Наплевать на это все. Джулиан рывком стянул с Гарака тонкую сорочку — тот поднял руки, помогая, но это был ни разу не покорный жест. Под ней Гарак был еще красивее, чем можно было вообразить. Аккуратные темные гребни, расчерчивающие линиями грудь, и плечи, и бока… Джулиан проглотил застрявший в горле ком. Он давно уже был возбужден, с самого начала, но сейчас это ощущалось почти болезненно, а ведь до сих пор было непонятно, что и как делать.

Именно в тот момент, когда Джулиан почти по-настоящему растерялся, Гарак открыл глаза и, наклонив голову набок, окинул его внимательным взглядом.

— Разденьтесь, — предложил он.

— Что, без твоей помощи?

Гарак приподнял надглазные гребни и тонко улыбнулся. Джулиан хмыкнул и, дернув водолазку за воротник, расстегнул липучку на спине. Водолазка полетела к кителю, на диван. Джулиан торопливо разулся и снял брюки прямо вместе с бельем.

— О, — произнес Гарак.

Джулиан, повторяя его жест, наклонил голову набок.

— Нет, все в порядке, — ответил Гарак на незаданный вопрос. Он неторопливо подошел ближе, и под его взглядом Джулиан почувствовал, как из паха в живот поднимается теплая, приятная дрожь. — Я думал, на вашем теле будет больше волос.

— Жаль, что разочаровал.

— Нет, ничуть, — мотнул головой Гарак. Он подошел еще ближе и коснулся кончиками пальцев дорожки волос под пупком. — Это так… откровенно. И так беззащитно.

Его ладонь опустилась ниже — наконец-то! — и обхватила член. Слишком мягко. Джулиан выдохнул сквозь зубы, наклонил голову и поцеловал Гарака, стараясь не выдавать нетерпения, а потом положил руку поверх его пальцев и сжал.

Гарак коротко рассмеялся прямо ему в рот и вдруг толкнул Джулиана свободной рукой, заставляя шагнуть назад.

Там оказалась кабинка. Гарак издевательски медленно задернул плотную, уже знакомую красную штору.

— Я… я… не то чтобы хорошо знаю вашу репродуктивную анатомию. Только теоретически, — сказал Джулиан. — Разденься, в конце концов. Пожалуйста.

— М-м-м… — капризно протянул Гарак и с сомнением покачал головой. Он издевался, однозначно, никак иначе этого нельзя было объяснить. — Ну хорошо. Знаете, доктор, мы можем воспользоваться эмпирическим путем и изучить друг друга на практике, вам не кажется, что это лучший способ?

Он все-таки расстегнул брюки, а потом наклонился и аккуратно разулся, снял туфли и поставил их у стенки. Джулиан сдавленно рассмеялся и сжал член в кулаке.

Гарак поднял голову и уставился на него блестящими и заметно потемневшими глазами.

— О, доктор, продолжайте, я и на это хочу посмотреть, — сказал он, а потом неожиданно приоткрыл рот и со свистом втянул в себя воздух. — М… да. На вкус вы будете еще лучше, чем мне казалось.

Джулиан заставил себя разжать пальцы, выпрямился и упер руку в бок.

— Ну нет, Гарак. Или ты раздеваешься, или я все прекращаю и ухожу.

Он не знал, выполнит ли собственную угрозу, но был готов к этому. Да, будет неприятно. Но не ему одному.

Гарак бросил на него сложный взгляд. Это восхищение? Злость? Радость? Потом он улыбнулся и медленно скинул брюки.

— Такое нетерпение, — пробормотал он. — Такой напор, как можно противостоять?

Полоса чешуек, перечеркивавшая живот сверху вниз, заканчивалась еще одной перевернутой «каплей». Под ней лаково и влажно блестела щель. Лобковая сумка, вспомнил Джулиан. У кардассианцев половые органы прячутся внутри.

Он шагнул к Гараку и, повторяя его жест, провел кончиками пальцев по скользким от влаги чешуйкам, горячим и слегка припухшим.

— Еще, — выдохнул Гарак. Только сейчас Джулиан заметил, как налились кровью его шейные гребни — почти до синевы. Наверное, они тоже были сейчас горячими. Он наклонился и сжал гребень губами; действительно — почти обжигающе теплый. Гарак зашипел и обхватил его за талию.

— Еще? — уточнил Джулиан. Он осторожно раздвинул влажные складки и ввел пальцы внутрь. Кончики почти сразу натолкнулись на что-то плотное и еще более скользкое. Гарак потерся щекой о его ухо, царапая кожу острыми краями чешуек. — Я могу трахнуть тебя, если ты попросишь.

Гарак рассмеялся, запрокинув голову.

— О, доктор… увы, ваш великолепный половой орган не подойдет мне по размеру… придется с этим подождать, — сказал он. — А вот вы наверняка подойдете мне… в самый раз. Развернитесь, будьте любезны, и обопритесь на стену.

Джулиан был уверен, что Гарак врет, но сейчас было некогда выяснять подробности. Он повернулся и положил ладони на переборку. Гарак провел скользкой — от своей же смазки, — рукой по его спине, опустил ниже, на ягодицы, щекотно коснулся волос. Джулиан дернулся, и тогда Гарак шлепнул его.

— Это слишком! — Джулиан попробовал обернуться, но Гарак прижался к нему, обнимая за пояс, и ощутимо укусил за плечо, прямо над лопаткой.

— Я больше не буду, — пробормотал Гарак. — Ведь вы мне верите?

Вместо ответа Джулиан взял его за руку и сдвинул ниже. Гарак фыркнул, перекатил в пальцах мошонку и несильно потянул. Джулиан зажмурился. В лицо плеснуло горячим и колючим, он выгнул спину, прижимаясь ягодицами к Гараку.

— Терпение, доктор, — выдохнул тот, касаясь губами его спины. — Вы слишком напряжены.

Он продолжал перебирать мошонку в пальцах, издевательски неспешно, не касаясь члена. Джулиан застонал, не зная, сможет ли выдержать, или, действительно, лучше бросить все и просто уйти?

Как будто догадавшись о его намерениях, Гарак сказал:

— Подрочите себе. Медленно. Не торопитесь.

Джулиан с каким-то пугающим облегчением сжал член в ладони, обвел головку подушечкой большого пальца. Слишком насыщенно. Он зажмурился, и тогда Гарак осторожно — и очень чувствительно! — коснулся его ануса.

По спине пробежала новая волна дрожи. Джулиан замер, тяжело дыша. Скользкие пальцы мягко нырнули внутрь, выскользнули, потом снова погрузились — глубже, настойчивей… Джулиан двигал им в такт рукой, потихоньку и не слишком сжимая — страшно было кончить, не дождавшись самого главного.

Потом пальцы убрались прочь. Гарак прижался к Джулиану крепче и шевельнул бедрами; его член, до того скрывавшийся в клоаке, выскользнул прямо ему в анус. От острого, до боли, удовольствия Джулиан прикусил губу и подался Гараку навстречу.

— Нет, доктор, у вас никакого терпения и выдержки, — шепнул тот. Его член скользнул глубже, ужасно широкий, плотный и теплый, заполняющий до краев. — Я выебу вас так, как хочу сам, а не как вы, терранцы, привыкли.

Он шевелил бедрами, как будто ввинчиваясь, и с каждым движением Джулиан забывал делать вдох. Гарак горячо дышал ему в затылок, прижимаясь всем телом, Джулиан развел ноги пошире, и тогда Гарак снова укусил его, на этот раз за шею.

— И кончите вы тогда, когда я захочу, не раньше, — прошептал он. — Вы поняли, что я сказал?

— Да ты издеваешься, — выдохнул Джулиан, и в этот момент кто-то вошел в ателье.

Гарак не запер дверь!

Джулиан застыл, потом попытался высвободиться, но Гарак прикрыл ему рот ладонью и прижал к стене.

— Гарак? — послышался резкий голос. Кварк! Что ему здесь надо? — Эй, Гарак, ты что, забыл, о чем мы договаривались? Ты мне должен!

Джулиан шевельнулся, и тогда Гарак толкнулся глубже, так, что едва удалось сдержаться и не застонать. Он и не думал прекращать! Джулиан зажмурился и крепче сжал член в руке, одновременно пытаясь удержаться и не потерять эрекцию. Безумие какое-то.

— Ау, я знаю, что ты здесь! У меня, в отличие от вас, кардассианцев, нормальный слух, и я слышу, как ты пыхтишь там в кабинке! — завопил Кварк.

О нет, он сейчас ведь подойдет и заглянет внутрь, и… Джулиан похолодел. Гарак улыбнулся — его губы приятно касались спины, — и продолжал медленно шевелить бедрами. Ему, кажется, было плевать. И на Кварка, и на влажные звуки, которые тот наверняка отлично слышал. Джулиан прикусил губу.

— Ты что там, не один? — с подозрением продолжил Кварк. Потом тяжело вздохнул. — Ладно, поздравляю. Надеюсь, ты не одну из моих дабо-девушек отвлек от работы.

Гарак, как назло, ускорил движения, вошел — ввинтился — глубже, прижался и снова выскользнул почти полностью. Он продолжал улыбаться: Джулиан мог поклясться, что улыбка была торжествующей и радостной.

— Хотя какая сейчас работа! — пробурчал Кварк. — Ладно, я зайду попозже. Не буду мешать. Но смотри, ты мне должен семь брусков латины и две полоски! Не забудь!

Джулиан затаил дыхание. Дверь закрылась, и тогда Гарак прошептал:

— Теперь можете кончить.

В глазах потемнело, и Джулиан изо всех сил сжал член в кулаке. Как наваждение. А-ах. Гарак прижался к нему, держась за талию, и коротко, почти мучительно охнул; тогда Джулиан не смог больше сдерживаться. Кажется, он тоже застонал, но не смог бы сказать точно. Голова закружилась слишком сильно. Полная дезориентация. Отключение лимбической системы.

Потом, спустя пару секунд, а может, часов, пол оказался под ногами, а стена — рядом, вертикально. Мир не перевернулся. Гарак продолжал обнимать его, теперь уже расслабленно и мягко.

— Какая примитивная манипуляция, — пробормотал он и потерся щекой Джулиану о плечо, царапнув по коже колючими чешуйками.

— М?

Говорить совсем не хотелось. Джулиан выдохнул, опираясь о спасительную переборку. Наверное, без нее бы он точно упал сейчас.

— Кварк, — пояснил Гарак неуловимо светским тоном. — Я должен ему, с процентами, шесть брусков латины и четыре полоски. Наверное, он надеялся, что я начну возмущаться — ференги бы точно не удержался.

Он захихикал, ткнувшись лицом Джулиану в спину.

— Хорошо еще, он не заметил униформу.

— О, мой дорогой доктор, — выдохнул Гарак. — Даже если и заметил, ваши униформы не различаются по полу. Потом будет выспрашивать, как это у меня получилось очаровать человеческую самку из Флота. Может, я даже поделюсь с ним парой методов…

Джулиан не выдержал и тоже засмеялся. Член Гарака выскользнул из него, сейчас это ощущалось почти как потеря, пусть и смутно, почти на грани сознания. Джулиан развернулся к Гараку лицом — тот так и не выпустил его из объятий, — и прислонился к стене.

— Мне кажется, Гарак, у тебя очень удобно получилось, — сказал Джулиан, стараясь не задыхаться и не бормотать, хотя такой небрежный, невозмутимый тон, как у Гарака, у него не вышел. — Ты разделся в кабинке, а я снаружи. Чтобы одеться, мне нужно выйти. А дверь не заперта. Кто угодно может зайти. Почему ты не запер дверь? Тем более, зная, что должен прийти Кварк? Как ты это объяснишь?

Гарак, улыбаясь именно так, как и представлялось Джулиану, прошептал, едва не касаясь губами его губ:

— Это вы, доктор, меня отвлекли. В конце концов, я сразу, еще когда вы пришли, сказал, что жду Кварка. Где же ваша хваленая внимательность? Могли бы и напомнить.

— Мог бы и закрыть дверь, — парировал Джулиан и обнял Гарака за плечи.

Тот рассмеялся и поцеловал его в шею, прямо в сонный треугольник.

— Нет, не мог. Прерваться на долю секунды, метнуться на варп-5 к двери, закрыть ее и вернуться — увы, доктор, на такое простые смертные, вроде меня, не способны. А вот у вас бы это легко получилось… хотя я не очень, право, разбираюсь в возможностях модифицированного организма терранцев.

Джулиан не удержался и вздрогнул. Нет, конечно, это просто шутка. Гарак слышал, как он объясняется по этому поводу с Дукатом.

— Но я обычный человек, — осторожно возразил он, отодвигаясь, чтобы заглянуть Гараку в лицо. Тот улыбался — мило и ласково, но было не похоже, что он шутит. — Я просто соврал, чтобы добиться нужного эффекта.

— Вот как? — спросил Гарак.

— Конечно. Ты же не можешь так легко поверить в это, как Дукат?

— М-м-м, — протянул Гарак и привлек Джулиана к себе. — Почему нет? Я видел, как вы двигались во время той драки… сомневаюсь, что такая идеальная точность возможна даже после долгих тренировок. И вы никому из них не повредили, вот что главное.

— Я же говорил: я распылил над столом седативный препарат, — сказал Джулиан невозмутимо, хотя сердце сейчас предательски ускорило ритм.

— Допустим. Про дабо я не стану спрашивать, это глупо, хотя вы и проболтались насчет «стратегии», — отозвался Гарак. — Какой вы теплый, как же заставить себя отпустить вас… но с орхидеей вы просчитались — и провалили прикрытие. Даже кардассианец не успел бы поймать ее, а наша реакция куда лучше терранской.

— Это случайность, совпадение, — попытался ответить Джулиан, но Гарак покачал головой.

— Дорогой мой доктор, я верю в совпадения. Они действительно случаются. Но я им не доверяю. В вашем случае — особенно. Более того, — сказал он и сжал пальцами ягодицу Джулиана, вдавив в кожу острые ногти. — Я знаю, на кого именно вы работаете.

— На Звездный флот, на кого еще? — Джулиан впервые всерьез попробовал высвободиться из объятий, но Гарак только крепче стиснул его талию. — Я самый обычный врач, я уже говорил.

— О, я ведь не требую от вас признаний? — сказал он ласково. — На вашем месте я ни за что бы не признался.

Джулиан на мгновение закрыл глаза, и паззл, казавшийся все это время разрозненным клубком обломков, вдруг сложился в идеально сферическую форму, легко и непринужденно, как алтонианская головоломка, необременительная забава для ума.

— На моем месте? Ты сам работаешь на Обсидиановый орден, — сказал Джулиан.

Гарак улыбнулся.

— Вот как, доктор? И что же натолкнуло вас на такую свежую мысль, что простой, обычный станционный портной работает на всемогущую разведку?

— Ты знал про Киру, — начал Джулиан.

— Странно было бы работать с баджорцами и не знать, кто есть кто в Сопротивлении, разве нет?

— Ты специально уронил орхидею…

— Я хотел с вами познакомиться, это отличный повод! — возразил Гарак.

— Даже если бы я ее не поймал?

— Особенно если бы не поймали!

— И ты подстроил это все с Дамаром, который пришел в ателье! Запер меня в подсобке, чтобы я услышал…

Джулиан осекся. Гарак любезно улыбнулся прямо ему в лицо, потом со вздохом разжал объятия и отступил.

— Вы ведь не ференги, доктор, — сказал он, подобрал с пола трусы и начал неторопливо — и очень соблазнительно — одеваться. Нарочно, без всяких сомнений. — Вы ведь не смогли бы услышать сквозь мою дверь ни слова, если бы не ваш улучшенный слух.

Он встряхнул и так же неспешно надел брюки. Джулиан стоял перед ним нагишом, прижимаясь к стене. Да, с этим он прокололся. Как глупо получилось.

— Второй раз с Дамаром тоже вышел нарочно? — спросил он.

Гарак покачал головой и, придвинув к себе туфли, уселся на пуфик.

— Только первый. Второй раз я его не ожидал. Но Дукату очень хотелось меня спровоцировать — из-за вас, между прочим. Вам не кажется, что с непрофессионалами очень трудно работать? Совершенно невозможно понять их логику.

Обувшись, Гарак поднял голову и смерил Джулиана новым сложным взглядом, хотя вожделение и восторг в нем читались почти сразу.

— Может, принесешь мне одежду? — спросил Джулиан. — Пожалуйста.

Гарак сложил губы трубочкой, как будто посылая воздушный поцелуй, но тут же улыбнулся.

— О, доктор, иногда вы можете быть даже слишком убедительны.

Он исчез за шторой и тут же чем-то зашелестел.

— Только я не могу понять, зачем вы помогли мне, — сказал Джулиан. Гарак продолжал чем-то знакомо шелестеть, и явно не форменным кителем. Что же это? — Кардассии невыгодно отступать без представительства…

— О, доктор, теперь вы хотите лекцию о кардассианской политике? — Гарак все-таки заглянул внутрь, отдернув штору, но вместо одежды держал в ладони немного ломаного шоколада. — Не стойте столбом, он растает.

Джулиан шагнул к нему, и Гарак двумя пальцами поднес один из кусочков к его губам. Отличный способ заткнуть собеседнику рот. И очень вкусный, все-таки.

— Итак, доктор, если вы представляете себе Кардассию эдаким милитаристским монолитом, то глубоко заблуждаетесь… вот, возьмите еще шоколаду. Гражданская ветвь управления, Совет Детапа, давно хотела оставить Баджор — его содержание обходится Союзу чрезвычайно дорого. Но Центральное командование — и, в частности, Дукат, как глава Второго ордена — резко возражали против этого. Еще немного? — Гарак протянул Джулиану последний кусок. — Третья сторона… назовем ее для разнообразия нейтральной… приняла решение, что позиция гражданских ее устраивает больше. Нельзя позволять сильному и дальше набираться сил, разве нет? Иначе он станет представлять угрозу и для слабой стороны, и для нейтральной. К тому же, освободится бюджет, а кое-кому не помешает немного сбить гонор.

Он снова скрылся за шторой, а когда Джулиан уже хотел возмутиться, протянул в примерочную плечики, на которых, аккуратно расправленная, висела форма.

Ботинки Гарак просто придвинул под занавеску.

Вздохнув, Джулиан начал одеваться. Теперь все выглядело вполне невинно: мало ли зачем можно заглянуть к портному. Перешить застежки? Удлинить рукава? Даже Сиско ничего ему не скажет, хотя сейчас он слишком занят — следит, чтобы отступающие кардассианцы не утащили чего-нибудь неположенного по договоренностям. Отличное занятие, полностью поглощающее внимание.

— К завтрашнему дню, Гарак, вы наверняка уже вернетесь домой, — сказал он.

Из-за занавески послышался глубокий вздох.

— Я остаюсь здесь, — ответил Гарак ровным голосом.

Джулиан отдернул занавеску и уставился на него с удивлением. Гарак сидел за столом, чинно положив перед собой падд и раскрытую упаковку с остатками шоколада. Никакого намека на то, чем они только что здесь занимались.

— Но почему? Все ведь эвакуируются?

— Так надо, — твердо отозвался Гарак. Предупредительная улыбка, которая цвела на его лице, ясно говорила, что вряд ли такая перспектива его радует.

— Задание? — понимающе уточнил Джулиан.

Гарак с едва заметным облегчением кивнул.

— Можно и так сказать.

Джулиан подошел ближе и встал рядом, опираясь ладонью о столешницу.

— Я улечу, наверное, через пару дней, — сказал он и стащил у Гарака кусок шоколада.

Гарак нежно улыбнулся, глядя Джулиану в лицо. Теперь уже, зная его, можно было точно сказать — эта улыбка означала явное сомнение и недоверие к сказанному, плюс легкую насмешку. Ну да, ну да.

— А что? — спросил Джулиан.

— Не думаю, что руководство Секции так уж ожидало вашего, доктор, возвращения, — ответил, продолжая улыбаться, Гарак.

Скрыть удивление не получилось Джулиан поднял брови.

— Почему? Я же выполнил задание.

Гарак бросил на него очередной сложный, составленный из множества эмоций взгляд, одной из которых было глубокое недоверие.

— Знаете, доктор, разведчик, если он оказывается в средоточии важнейших событий, должен быть человеком бесконечно эмоциональным, даже чувственным — сродни актеру, — сказал он, не сводя с Джулиана внимательных глаз, — но при этом эмоции обязаны быть в конечном счете подчинены логике, жестокой и четкой. Подумайте. Я даже не стану говорить, чем на моей памяти закончилось… использование не слишком подготовленного стажера. Портняжное мастерство требует жертв, как и любое другое. А ваш усовершенствованный ум легко сведет все нужные линии в узел.

Нет, не может быть. Слоан… зачем Слоану выигрыш кардассианских военных?

Новый паззл сложился почти так же легко, как и прежний. Джулиан со свистом втянул в себя воздух.

— Вы меня поняли, — сказал Гарак, блеснув глазами. — Великолепно. Кстати, ходят слухи, что агенты вашей тайной разведки умеют возникать в запертых помещениях, словно из воздуха, и используют парализующие токсины, чтобы их жертвы не могли оказывать сопротивления. Занятные слухи, не правда ли?

Джулиан потянулся за новым кусочком, но его пальцы натолкнулись на пальцы Гарака, прохладные и сухие.

— Не могу в это поверить, — пробормотал он.

Гарак медленно кивнул. Улыбка на его губах продолжала мягко и тепло светиться, завораживающе, как далекое окно в ночи.

— Сотрудники Обсидианового ордена знают как никто, что верить нельзя никому, порой даже самому себе, — сказал он.

Джулиан усмехнулся.

— И вам?

Хитрые огоньки во взгляде Гарака совершенно не вязались с улыбкой. Это было еще прекраснее.

— Мне — можно.

Дверь зашелестела, открываясь, послышались тяжелые шаги. Джулиан вздрогнул и выпрямился. Не Кварк, уже хорошо. Лисепианец, которого Джулиан не знал, смерил их недовольным взглядом и отвернулся к манекенам.

— Надеюсь, ваша форма в теперешнем виде будет ощущаться на теле гораздо удобнее, лейтенант, — громко заявил Гарак и встал. — Приходите, если вам понадобится еще что-нибудь — даже, к примеру, собеседник за ужином.

***

— Не пытайтесь встать, доктор. Это бесполезно.

Джулиан, впрочем, зашевелился, перевернулся и сел на постели. Антидот был слишком широкого спектра действия, не стоило рисковать и подниматься на ноги. Но показать свою состоятельность было просто необходимо. Ночное освещение включилось автоматически — Джулиан настроил его перед сном.

— О, доктор, — Слоан по своему обыкновению сложил ладони «домиком» и покачал головой, — вы кое-чему научились за это время. Приятно это видеть.

Он сидел напротив иллюминатора, удобно устроившись в кресле.

— А вы не ожидали этого, Слоан, так? — резко отозвался Джулиан. Он все продумал, но гнев слишком сильно ударил в голову, и, чтобы не сорваться и не наговорить ерунды, пришлось повысить голос. — Думали, я провалюсь. Козел отпущения — вот кто вам был нужен?

Слоан развел руками.

— Не все так просто, как вам хотелось бы думать. Вы молоды, перспективны…

— И очень удобен, чтобы сдать меня военному командованию кардассианцев — какой-то испорченный гражданин, аугмент, устроивший диверсию на станции по собственной воле. Две мишени одним выстрелом — избавиться от нестабильного, опасного элемента и заодно дать союзникам то, чего они бы хотели, не тратя действительно важных ресурсов!

Джулиан повышал голос, пока на начал кричать.

— Зачем Секции кардассианцы? Они что, удобнее баджорцев?

Слоан смотрел на него печальным взглядом, как ни странно, на самом деле искренним. Джулиан не заметил в нем ни следа фальши.

— Ну, вы меня раскрыли, допустим, — сказал он. — Теперь что? Попробуете меня остановить? Но кто помешает мне решить вашу проблему, раз уж вам должна была достаться мученическая планида, обычным способом? То есть, устранить вас.

— Вы не ответили на мой вопрос, — сказал звенящим голосом Джулиан.

Слоан покачал головой.

— Это вас не касается, к тому же…

Он почти незаметно для взгляда дернулся, но застыл и с неподдельным изумлением уставился на Джулиана. Силовое поле, отсекавшее Слоана от остальной каюты, негромко затрещало и заискрило. Оно недолго продержится. У баджорского Сопротивления не хватало мощных генераторов.

— Зато это касается меня, как вас там, Слоан?

Кира осторожно приоткрыла дверцу шкафа и выскользнула в комнату.

— Вы же не в курсе, но я часами могу сидеть неподвижно, — продолжила она. Злость в ее голосе была такой насыщенной, что у Джулиана по спине пробежал холодок. — И не поверила вашему Баширу, но захотела проверить. Итак, давайте, Слоан, колитесь, если не хотите, чтобы мы начали задавать вам вопросы всерьез.

Слоан широко раскрыл глаза.

— Я в ужасе, майор Кира, правда, но ничего ответить вам не смогу. Федерация не обязана перед вами отчитываться.

— Майор? — переспросила Кира.

— Ага, — весело ответил Слоан. — Поздравляю вас с повышением, кстати. Свежеиспеченное временное правительство буквально полчаса назад подписало бумажку о вашем назначении заместителем командующего станции. Вам еще не сообщили? Значит, я буду первым.

Кира растерялась, но только на пару секунд. Потом ее глаза превратились в темные, злые щелки.

— Ну?

Слоан с невинным видом уставился на нее, только что ресницами не захлопал.

— Они просто не видят в вас подходящих союзников, — ответил Джулиан вместо него. — Кардассианцы более удобны, менее затратны, а когда речь зайдет о серьезных противниках, ромуланах или…

— Или борг. Да, верно, доктор Башир. Молодец, — кивнул Слоан. — Простите, майор, но так уж вышло.

Он сидел, расслабленно откинувшись в кресле, как будто в любой момент мог встать и уйти, и улыбался. Почти как Гарак. Джулиан вздрогнул и вылез из кровати. На этот раз он надел пижаму — можно было не смущаться ни Киры, ни Слоана.

— Если вы не хотите, чтобы все, что здесь произошло, стало известно правительству Баджора, коммандеру Сиско или прессе, — сказал Джулиан, — то вы оставите меня в покое. Навсегда. Я не желаю иметь ничего общего с вашей Секцией.

Слоан в ответ согласно кивнул, как будто ждал именно такого ответа.

— А наш малыш научился твердо стоять на ногах, верно? — спросил он у Киры.

— Заткнись и отвечай ему, — отрезала она.

— Как грубо. Ну ладно, раз уж вы теперь наши новые союзники, — сказал, качая головой, Слоан. — Будь по-вашему, доктор. Но вы не вернетесь на Землю и не отправитесь исследовать бескрайние просторы вселенной, как хотели, а останетесь здесь. Этой станции — кстати, она теперь будет называться «Глубокий Космос Девять» — нужен федеральный глава медицинской службы, и так уж получилось, что он уже сюда приписан. Коммандер Сиско сообщит ему о назначении… о? Спустя двадцать две минуты. А мне пора. Прощайте, майор, прощайте, доктор.

Кира открыла рот и потянулась к фазеру, но Слоан, поблескивая серебристыми огоньками, растаял в воздухе.

— Я ставила блокировку транспортера в поле, — угрюмо сказала Кира. — Не понимаю, как ему удалось.

— Не важно, — ответил Джулиан и подошел к креслу, в котором только что сидел Слоан. Поле отключилось, и он коснулся еще теплой обивки. — Вряд ли он сюда вернется.

Кира покачала головой и шагнула к нему. Теперь она улыбалась, в уголках ее глаз играли легкие, веселые искорки.

— Ну что ж, Башир, если ты остаешься здесь, хорошо, — сказала она. — Не знаю, хороший ли ты разведчик, да это и не важно, но врач ты точно неплохой, а здесь нам понадобятся именно врачи, а не шпионы. — Она помолчала, глядя в пространство перед собой, потом продолжила другим голосом, очень серьезным. — Знаешь, в наших священных текстах есть намеки на то, что у этого места большое будущее. Так сказала каи Опака, но мне слабо в это верилось — да и странно было бы верить, после всего, что с нами делали кардассианцы. Это их детище. Но… Вера в лучшее действительно окупается. — Она смешалась и замолчала. Снова улыбнулась, мотнула рыжими волосами. — Ладно, мне пора. Раз уж нам с тобой должны сообщить о назначениях.

Она крепко сжала его предплечье твердыми сухими пальцами, развернулась и вышла.

Джулиан остался в каюте один. Он подошел к креслу и сел в него, развернувшись к иллюминатору. Звезды горели ровно и ярко. Где-то там, слева, должно быть Солнце, но его загораживал верхний пилон. Минут пятнадцать, и оно выйдет — маленькая тусклая звездочка, родной дом, такой далекий, такой недосягаемый. Такой чужой.

Ботинок натолкнулся на что-то легкое, почти невесомое. Джулиан опустил голову. На полу, на плотном ковровом покрытии, прозрачно поблескивал изолинейный чип. Без опознавательных признаков.

Он подобрал его, обернув пальцы рукавом, и мгновенно оказался за терминалом.

Экран мигнул. Включилась запись.

— Не спешите отключать это, доктор, — сказал Слоан. Судя по изображению, запись сделали в этой самой каюте, и созвездия за окном…

Не больше трех часов назад!

— Вы, конечно, отказались с нами сотрудничать. Как говорил старинный земной поэт и писатель, Редьярд Киплинг — вы читали его работы, нет? Прочитайте обязательно… Так вот, Киплинг писал: в честной игре войны места шпиону нет. Это всех отвращает. Но подумайте и о том, когда эти блестящие военные, смело идущие туда, куда не ступала нога человека, сталкиваются с настоящими трудностями, кто приходит им на выручку? Когда Федерация спит мирным спокойным сном, кто бережет его? Кто помогает всем, каждому жителю Федерации оставаться в блаженном неведении? Мы.

Джулиан не знал, зачем он это продолжает слушать. Он потянулся к терминалу — вытащить чип, — но не смог. Просто сжал его в пальцах, завороженно глядя в крошечный экран.

Слоан наклонился вперед, как будто зная, что сейчас делает Джулиан, и сказал проникновенно:

— Но когда дело доходит до чего-то настоящего, тогда… Тогда пригождается и концовка. Дым нашей муки бел, где сожженный лег легион: что нам за дело до душ и тел? Дай нам спасенье, шпион! — Слоан выпрямился и сложил руки на коленях. — Подумайте об этом, доктор. Кстати, поздравляю. Первую проверку вы прошли с блеском.

В комнате вдруг резко завоняло жженым полимером. Джулиан, очнувшись, выдернул чип, но тот уже оплавился, потянулся горячими нитками в его руке. Конечно, вся информация на нем пропала, еще и гнездо придется менять.

Джулиан выругался, и тогда в дверь позвонили.

Прошло ровно двадцать две минуты, и на пороге оказался коммандер Сиско.

— Доктор Башир, — официально произнес он. — Можно зайти? У меня для вас новость, немного внезапная…

Джулиан уже знал, что именно сообщит ему Сиско, но кивнул и отошел, пропуская коммандера в каюту.

***

Гарак с умилением следил, как Джулиан поглощает завтрак — тосты с клубничным джемом и мягкий сыр. После отхода кардассианцев Федерация почти сразу заменила репликаторы и открыла бесплатную столовую для жителей станции, так что вокруг было полно народу.

— Я знал, что вы будете есть очень торопливо, — сказал Гарак, — и не ошибся. Вы ведете себя так, словно пережили настоящий голод.

Джулиан протер блюдо последним кусочком хлеба и отправил его в рот.

— Но тебе же именно это и нравится, — сказал он, прожевав.

Гарак приподнял надглазные гребни и тонко улыбнулся, но ничего не ответил.

— Молчание — знак согласия, — сказал Джулиан.

— Это терранская поговорка? Такая глупая и совершенно бессмысленная. Молчание может означать гораздо больше, вам ли не знать, — ответил Гарак и, зацепив палочками один из цветных кусков, поднес его к губам. Он-то ел так, будто у него перерыв на обед больше трех часов, но сам Джулиан не мог надолго отлучаться из лазарета.

— Ты так и не скажешь мне, когда у тебя день рождения? — спросил он и отодвинул тарелку.

Гарак поджал губы и осуждающе посмотрел на него.

— Ну-ну, доктор, опять эти дурацкие вопросы. Я уже говорил — для кардассианцев эта дата не имеет ровным счетом никакого значения. А во-вторых, если вам так это интересно, поищите сами. Я не стану облегчать вам жизнь.

Джулиан поднял вилку и своровал у него с тарелки ярко-красный фрагмент неизвестного происхождения. Конечно, он оказался совсем невкусным, но какая разница? Тем более, Гарак тут же просиял и придвинул тарелку к центру стола.

— Уже искал, — сказал Джулиан и стянул еще один кусочек, на этот раз зеленый. — Знаешь, в досье Секции у тебя указано целых семь разных дней рождения?

— Надо же, — отозвался с умилением Гарак. — Что ж, спешу разочаровать, но они все неправильные.

— Знаю, — ответил Джулиан. А это было уже вкуснее, хотя для вида он все равно поморщился. — В досье Тал Шиар и Обсидианового ордена тоже неправильные.

Гарак сложил руки перед собой, как школьник, и наклонил голову.

— Хотел бы я знать, доктор, где это вы нашли такую потрясающую базу данных — с досье всех спецслужб сектора в одном месте. И хотел бы на нее взглянуть. Вы поделитесь?

Джулиан не выдержал и засмеялся.

— Обязательно. Если найду. В конце концов, я простой, обычный федеральный врач. Откуда бы мне иметь доступ к таким секретным данным?

Гарак кивнул.

— Тогда тем более странно, что в настолько сверхсекретном архиве должно найтись целых три досье на простого, обычного портного.

Он отсалютовал Джулиану чашкой ароматного сока рокассы и улыбнулся.

Джулиан улыбнулся ему в ответ, положил вилку на стол и встал.

— Мне пора. Увидимся вечером?

— Приходите, — сказал Гарак. — Я научу вас играть в котру. Это интереснее, чем ваши шахматы.

День обещал быть насыщенным. На станцию готовилась прибыть каи Опака, баджорский религиозный символ, и Джулиан был среди встречающих. А потом коммандер Сиско, которого сделали командующим, собирался устроить брифинг для старших офицеров. Должен был появиться новый офицер по науке, соединенный трилл, которому без малого триста лет — с ума сойти! Променад сиял, убранный и чистый, ярко освещенный, как никогда раньше при кардассианцах.

И в кои-то веки на станции было просто тепло, но не жарко.

Джулиан улыбнулся и начал подниматься на галерею. Наверное, он вытащил счастливый билет, раз все так отлично складывается.

Наверху Джулиан обернулся. Гарак все еще сидел за столиком над почти полной тарелкой. Он поднял голову и снова отсалютовал чашкой — и Джулиан мог поклясться на чем угодно, хоть на древней Библии, хоть на уставе Звездного флота, что Гарак улыбается так же счастливо, как и он сам.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Главный антагонист](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917160) by [Archie_Wynne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne), [fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020)
  * [Денобуланка с собачкой](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204980) by [Archie_Wynne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne), [fandom Star Trek Prime Universe 2020 (StarTrek_Universe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Trek%20Prime%20Universe%202020)




End file.
